


Sarah's Return To The Labyrinth: Sooner Than You Might Think

by CastielAngelOfThursday



Series: Sarah's Return To The Labyrinth [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 45,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAngelOfThursday/pseuds/CastielAngelOfThursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's return to the labyrinth: sooner than you might think, is one of my many imaginings about what could have happened after the film.  I know how I want to start it but have no idea about how to finish, so it will be a journey we take together.<br/>Please note that, in this story, Sarah was 20 when she first entered the labyrinth. not 15.</p><p>Thank you for reading</p><p>Labyrinth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home And Back Again

Third Person POV  
“TOBY!” Sarah yells running up the stairs, hoping has been returned from the labyrinth after being kidnapped by the goblin king. Running in to her parents room she relaxes seeing Toby asleep in his cot. She slowly backs out trying not to wake him, and goes in to her own room. Putting things that remind her of her time in the labyrinth away in her draw she hears her parents come home.

She rushes down the stairs and straight in to her father’s arms, surprised, her father hugs her back lightly. “what’s the matter Sarah?” Letting go of him she looks up to see worry on his face. “I’ve missed you”  
Her father looked at her even more puzzled than before. “we’ve only been gone a few hours…”

Before he could continue her step-mother Karen butts in. “Oh for christ sakes Sarah stop acting like a child. Be useful for once and go put the kettle on.”  
Now Sarah had never liked her step-mother she was a horrible woman, she was mean… plain mean.  
Sarah wandered off into the kitchen to do as Karen had asked thinking about what her father had said… ‘We’ve only been gone a few hours?’… oh of course ... time must have passed different when she was in the labyrinth. At home it had only been a few hours but for her it had been 13 hours, even if it did feel more like 13 days.  
She began to think about The King, about the pained look In his eyes when she said those words, the words that, in the beginning, she could never remember, but now it seemed she could never forget. ‘Through dangers untold.’ She got two mugs out of the cupboard for her father and Karen. ‘And hard ships unnumbered.’ she thought to herself, adding the teabags and the sugar. ‘I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the goblin city’ She poured in the water from the freshly boiled kettle. ‘To take back the child you have stolen.’ She wandered over to the fridge to get the milk. ‘For my will is as strong as yours,’ she starts to pour. ‘and my kingdom is great…’

‘You have no power over me…’

Sarah hadn’t realised how lost she had gotten in those words, and the sorrow in The kings face when she had said them, until she heard her step-mother shouting at her. Like, literally at her. she hadn’t registered what it was about until she realised her feet were wet. She had started pouring the milk… and never stopped.  
She put down the now empty carton and began cleaning it up. She tuned in to Karen’s nagging to hear her saying, “You have your head in the clouds young lady.”  
Just listen at her, crying over a bit of spilt milk, Sarah thought.  
“And what was that obsessive mumbling? You have no power oved me? Don’t you just wish.” Sarah picked her head up worryingly at the word ‘wish’ but relaxed when she realised there was no way her step-mother knew the words to the labyrinth… was there?

“How about I make a wish Sarah? Hmm? Would you like that?”  
Now Sarah was starting to panic.  
“What is it that stupid little book of yours says? I wish-”  
“NO KAREN STOP!”  
“I wish the goblins would come and take us all away, RIGHT NOW!”

 

And then It all went black.

 

Thank you for reading, I should have my second chapter up soon as I am about to start writing it.

Labyrinth


	2. Back Again

Chapter 2  
Back Again

Sarah’s POV  
When I opened my eyes I did not know where I was. Then, when my eyes came in to focus, I saw the faded grey brick of the roof. I was in the castle at the centre of the labyrinth, the goblin kings castle. I sat up startled by Karen’s screaming,   
“SARAH WHAT DID YOU DO!”  
Hmm, Naturally it’s my fault she wished us here.   
I was about to answer her when my father and toby woke up too.  
“What happened? Where are we?” My father asked, groggy from the travel.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Karen starts “Sarah has done something, she’s drugged us or something”  
I was getting sick of this now. “Karen just… shut up whilst I try and find a way out of this mess you got us in to.” I look around and I recognise the room I am in, the throne room. Though, thankfully, it is empty, I wondered where The Goblin King was.  
“I got us in to! I GOT US IN TO! WHY YOU UNGREATFUL-”  
I flinched away as Karen raised her hand to me. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact, but it never came. When I opened my eyes I saw Karen’s shocked face, I looked to her hand and saw another holding it. When I looked to my left I saw him, The Goblin King, He had stopped her from hitting me. He was wearing the same leather shirt and black trousers as he was when we first met. His black cape absent though. Something was off about his skin, it was paler than its already fair colour. His hair was its usual messed up self and his missed matched eyes were glaring at Karen. 

He gave me a slight sideways glance, “Are you ok Sarah?”   
I didn’t know what to say, so I just nodded. Why would he help me I thought.  
Seaming satisfied with my answer, or rather action, he let go of Karen’s hand, pushing slightly so she stumbled back a few steps.  
“Who are you?” My father asked catching Karen.  
The Goblin King Just waved him off as he walked towards he window balcony that looked over the Goblin City.  
I went to follow him,  
“Sarah” My father said catching my arm. “We don’t know who this guy is. He might be dangerous” for the first time since I can remember my dad actually seamed bothered.  
“Its fine” I said taking a few steps forward.  
“Goblin King” I called to him, He tilted his head downwards slightly, but that was the only sign I got that he heard me. I got annoyed. “Goblin King you will speak to me” I demanded.  
He snapped around quicker than I could see, “Or what. Hum? After everything you’ve already put me through, what exactly are you going to do?”  
“What do you mean everything I have put you through?” I asked trying to remember if I had done anything wrong by him but, from what I remember, he kidnapped my baby brother, not the other way around.  
“Wait… You two know each other?” My father asked confused. I ignored him, if I lost focus on The Goblin King for even a moment we all might have wound up in the   
Bog Of Eternal Stench.  
The Goblin King’s mismatched eyes seared right into mine. Finally he broke the eye contact and turned back around.  
“Everything I’ve done I’ve done for you, I have been generous, but I can be cruel.” He said quoting the last time we saw each other, I figured it wouldn’t harm to play along.  
“Generous? What exactly have you done that’s generous?”  
“EVERYTHING!” He snapped “You asked that the child be taken” He pointed viciously at Toby, “I took him. You cowered before me and I was frightening. I have re ordered time. I have turned the world, upside down and I have done it all for you.”  
I was bored now “Oh give it up Goblin King, Why did you bring me back here?”  
“I didn’t” was all he said. His back still turned to me.  
“What do you mean you didn’t bring us here?”  
“Your being here is nothing to do with me. Do you really think I would just ,’bring you back’ after all this?” he gestured out the window.  
I walked up to stand beside him, gasping when I looked out on to the labyrinth. It was in ruin. Some of the walls had crumbled down, the hedge maze was dead and the bog of eternal stench had burst its banks and was now flowing through the forest where the fire gang lived. Shocked I looked up at The Goblin King. Being closer now I could see the opaqueness of his skin and the bags under his eyes.

I reached out my hands to touch his face. “Goblin King? You don’t look well…”  
He turned away, but not before I could catch a slight touch of his skin… Ice cold.  
The Goblin King started to walk away but stumbled. I caught him before he could fall but after he stabilised himself, he waved me off.  
It was at that moment when the doors to the throne room burst open and a goblin came running in.  
“There you are my king, You are sick, you must go back to bed.”  
Jareth was about to answer but was interrupted by Karen screaming again, at the little goblin this time. She nearly frightened the poor thing out of its little skin.  
Finally Karen shut up.  
“I am fine” The goblin king insisted. “Leave me be”  
“Bur sire-“ the goblin started but was cut off by a vase flying towards him and he ran out of the room.  
“That wasn’t very nice” I stated, angry at The Goblin King.  
“Surely by now my dear, I thought you would have noticed that I am not a particularly nice person.” He sat down on his throne at the head of the room.  
I opened my mouth to talk again but was cut off my The Goblin King groaning.  
“Sarah could we please talk about this in the morning I have I splitting headache that even the strongest and oldest of the fay would not be able to cope with. I will arrange quarters for you and your family, the castle will take you there.”  
I tried to protest but was stopped by the words “goodnight Sarah.” I knew this meant not to push him any further if I had any wishes of leaving this place. I bowed and hurried my reluctant family out of the room.

The moment the door closed, the questions started. Just the usual stuff.  
‘who is he’ , ‘why has he kidnapped us’ , ‘how do you know him’ , ‘what does he want form us’ , ‘what did he mean the castle will show us the way’ , ‘why would you do this to us’ . I bet you can guess who that last one was. I promised to explain everything when we got back to our quarters, and with that, we walked down the hall way.

Thank you for reading this story, this is as far as I have actually planned and I hope it goes well from here. I apologise for any typos. I dropped a full mug of tea on my laptop a while back so all the keys are sicky. I have worked most of the letters loose but the spacebar is very temperamental, it either works, doesn’t work, or puts about 6 spaces in. 

Thanks again

Labyrinth


	3. Vailan

Chapter 3  
Vailan

Third Person POV  
After Sarah and her family had left The Goblin King sank fully into his throne. He ached all over from where he should have stayed in bed resting but there were more important things at hand, what he didn’t tell Sarah was that, Vailan, King of one of the neighbouring kingdoms, had been stirring trouble. He knew Jareth was weak, But, He didn’t know how weak. King Vailan had always wanted the land of the labyrinth to himself. Jareth being ill would give him the perfect opportunity to take over. Somehow, Jareth had been holding himself up in the councils with Vailan, making himself look well enough to rule when, the truth was, he wasn’t., He knew he was seriously not well, and caused more injury to himself by trying to be threatening towards Sarah’s step-mother. What about her father. How could he just let her treat Sarah that way. She was going to hit her. She would have hit her if I hadn’t been strong enough to stop her, and from the amount of force she put into that hand… I don’t think she wanted Sarah to get back up.

The hair on the back of Jareth’s neck stood on end as he felt another presence in the room. He looked up to see a dark shadowlike hooded cape. He had come to know this figure as he never showed his face, this had become his constant forum. Even Jareth, having known him since a child, didn’t know what he truly looked like. Maybe he’s just ugly, Jareth mused.  
“Hello Vailan, what brings you here on this fine evening?” Jareth put on false health as a shield to the boreing abyss where vailan’s face should have been.  
“Good evening Jareth. How is your health?” Vailan’s voice was hollow and it echoed as if he was not in this room, just a faded projection.  
Jareth stood. He’s avoiding conversation. He must be planning something. . Jareth thought. He’s probably trying to figure out just how sick I am to decide whether or not to attack. Jareth and Vailan start to walk in circles around the throne room, both staying opposite each other.  
“So.” Jareth broke the silence “How can I help you Vailan?”  
“No Jareth. The question, is how can I help you.”  
“I am afraid I do not understand” Jareth was cool and contained on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming in pain from the walking and dizziness.  
“I am sure you do. I know your very sick Jareth and, as your closest neighbour, I want to help. Let me look after your kingdom for a while till you recover.”  
Damn him. Jareth thought. That rat has me at a standstill. If I refuse, he will take it rudely and as an act of war. Then he had an idea.  
“I am afraid you are to late Vailan.”  
Vailan picked his would be head up to look at Jareth’s face.  
“What do you mean by that Jareth?”  
“Well. A close friend of mine has come to visit and, though I am not sick, she will rule by my side, as my queen.” Jareth knew that by doing this he was pushing Sarah under the rhetorical goblin wagon, but it was all he could do to buy himself more time. Of course he didn’t expect Sarah to marry him. He just needed Vailan to think that.  
Though, come to think of it. It may have only been a few hours for Sarah since she had saved toby and then, somehow, come back. But it was that time of the year down in the underground where time was even faster than normal. For him… it had been six months. And all he could think about in that time was Sarah. How beautiful, brave and smart she was. Not to mention stubborn. She would be a perfect queen. Jareth had, some time ago, come to terms with the fact that he had feelings for Sarah, but pushed them aside earlier due to how she obviously did not feel the same way. She may never come to love him. But at the same time…

Jareth was suddenly shocked out of his thoughts with a sharp pain as he hit the floor. When he realised what had happened he feared it was too late. Vailan was above him… knife raised.

Hi guys. Thank you for reading this book. I know my chapters aren’t very long but, believe it or not, they are taking hours to write. If you have made it this far thank you so much for reading. I will be writing more (obviously) just maybe not uploading them till later. Comments are highly appreciated weather there good or bad.   
P.P.S – Vailan (pronounced vail-an incase you were wondering) Is a character that I have created to fill this shadowy figure.   
Once again thanks for reading guys.

Labyrinth


	4. Explain

Chapter 4  
Explain

Please Note: This chapter starts 2 minutes before the end of the last one.

Third Person POV  
Sarah was lying in bed looking up at the projection of the earth constellations that the castle had put on the roof for her. She spotted a few she knew, Sagittarius, Cancer, Leo, Virgo. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she thought she heard The Goblin King say her name. Sitting up now she was looking around the room. Nothing. She was about to lay back down she heard him again. The voice was coming from in her head. He must have been thinking about her.  
Standing up and walking over to her wardrobe, she was glad that the castle had given her a room apart from her parents and Toby. She grabbed out a green shawl and rapped it around her slipping on her trainers, she didn’t have to worry about waking them up as she was going out of the door.   
She was lost in thought about The Goblin Kind and why she was back in the labyrinth when she saw the throne room doors ahead of her. She was about to muster up the courage to walk in and demand an audience, she wasn’t sure what about she just knew she wanted one, when she felt a twang in her stomach. Something was wrong.  
Bursting through the throne room doors she was caught in what was happening, there was a shadowy figure over The Goblin King with a knife in hand, unable to move from the shock, she did the only thing she could, she screamed.

That was all Jareth needed. With Vailan distracted by Sarah screaming he pushed upwards, throwing Vailan on to the floor beside him. He sat up slightly and turned to the side to fight him, but he was gone.   
Jareth slumped back down on to the cold floor and closed his eyes.  
Sarah, now able to move, ran over to him. “Goblin King?” She asked, somewhere between a startled statement and a shout.  
Jareth’s eyes shot open again. “Sarah?”  
“Come on. Let’s get you back to bed” She wasn’t sure why she was helping him, after everything he did. But he needed her.  
He tried to resist but he was to weak. Leaning against her they walked down the hallway towards Jareth’s quarters. When they got to the door Sarah was relieved, The castle had taken her the right way, thank god.  
She pushed open the door and helped The goblin King on to the bed. Sitting next to him, staring at his face, she could see he was seriously unwell. His skin was paler than normal, his cheeks had sunken slightly making his cheekbones more noticeable, he had bags under his eyes… his eyes… they had lost that glint they once held. She started to stand and he caught her arm. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to.  
“I am just going to fetch some water. I’ll be right back.”   
Reluctantly he let his hand slip, and Sarah left the room.  
Jareth was left to his thoughts.  
I have to help her leave if she does not wish to stay. He thought to himself. I want her to stay with me, of course, but I cannot keep her here. Jareth had still not said those words, out loud or to himself, those cursed words that define his feelings for her.  
I owe her my life, helping her is all I can do.

At that moment Sarah slipped back in through the door, and all thoughts of her leaving slipped from Jareth’s mind. She’s so beautiful.  
As Sarah sat back down, Bowl of warm water and cloth in hand, she reached out to touch The Goblin Kings face, expecting it to be cold, but it was burning hot. He had a fever.  
What’s going on? I thought Fae didn’t get sick. She thought remembering the stories she read when she was a child.  
“It doesn’t happen very often” The Goblin King answered.  
She looked at him confused. Can you read my thoughts? She thought to him.  
Sometimes. He answered in her head this time. Only if you want me to or are too distracted to stop me.

She pulled her hand away, unsure as to why she had left it cradling his face for so long. She worried that him being able to read her thoughts, meant he could find out about the feelings she had developed for him.   
Since she first entered the labyrinth, he had interested her. But she was to worried about Toby to think any further into it. When she got home and thought about him, she missed him. Then when she saw him again, she thought, maybe, he missed her too. But seeing him like this, that settled it. She missed him more than she would if he was just a friend to her. She pushed that thought aside.  
Dabbing the cloth against his forehead to cool him off, she said one thing. 

“Explain.”

Hi guys, thanks for reading. This chapter was one to get them in the same POV and, maybe help us understand their feelings. Hope it wasn’t to short, it just seemed like a good place to leave it.  
Comments are welcomed.  
Thanks again

Labyrinth


	5. Forgive Me

Chapter 5  
Forgive Me

Sarah’s POV  
I just sat staring at him… what else was I supposed to do? The labyrinth was at the brink of war, and The Goblin King was ill, because of me. When I said those cursed words, I broke his power. His power and the power of the labyrinth rely on each other, take one out of the mix, and it all falls down. Thankfully his fever had broken during the night and he was looking much better. But I still did this to him. The biggest thing I couldn’t believe was that it had been six months. Six months since I beat the labyrinth.  
“Please say something Sarah” The goblin kind said, breaking my trail of thought.  
“I did this?” I asked, still unable to believe the damage I had caused. I stood and walked over to the window. Looking out on to the chaos I now knew was my fault.  
I hadn’t realised The Goblin King had stood up until he had his hand on my shoulder.  
“It was not your fault, it was mine.”  
Confused I turned to look at him. He just stared out of the window, refusing to meet my eyes.  
“I took your brother away from you and pushed you over the edge. You solved my labyrinth but I tried to go back on my word.” He looked into my eyes. “Forgive me?”  
Forgive him? He looked so sad. At first I wasn’t sure if this was a trick, but then I looked in to his eyes, he meant it. What was this side of him I was seeing. Had he changed over the six months I’ve been gone. And if so why.  
“I think I forgave you a long time ago” I said.  
He looked so relieved.   
I realised what I had said and began to walk out of the room. He stopped me but only lightly.   
“I need to go and see my family” was all I said.  
He just nodded and said, “Will you and your family please come to the gardens for breakfast in two hours. If you wish to change there should be some dresses in the wardrobe. I am afraid I have not got any jeans yet though. If you need any help just call for a goblin and they will be there straight away.”  
I nodded and proceeded stopping when I reached the door as I realised, “I have no way of keeping time in the labyrinth, it goes by differently here compared to home.”  
When I said this he reached for a chain leading to a pocket in his waistcoat he had put on this morning. I hadn’t noticed the chain before. It made me wonder if it was even there before. When he pulled the chain of there was a pocket watch on the other end, with a delicate labyrinth design on the cover.  
“This should help” he said handing it to me “it is enchanted so, even when time changes in the labyrinth, it changes with it.”  
I thanked him and left the room, pocket watch in hand.

Hi guys. This one is a really short chapter but I feel the next part deserves a chapter of its own. Comments, good or bad, are of course welcome.

Thanks again

Labyrinth


	6. A Pocket Watch

Chapter 6  
A Pocket Watch

Sarah’s POV  
Whilst walking back to my room I was lost in thought. Forgive him? Maybe he really had changed. He was regretting taking Toby. I hope what he says is true and not some trick. He can still hear my thoughts I need to stop.   
When I looked down I realised I was playing with the pocket watch, tracing over the design of the labyrinth on its surface. Chourius of the time I looked inside. The watch was in roman numerals and was set out strangely, rather than have all the numbers around the edge of its circular face it had 3 rings. The outside ring has the roman numerals, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI & XII.  
(1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 & 12)  
The next ring had, X, XX, XXX, XXXL & L. (10, 20, 30, 40 & 50)  
And the final ring had, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII & IX  
(1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 & 9)  
There were also two dots un the middle, the first one was lit and the second one was not.  
The numerals V & XXX were lit up blue, the last ring was dark. Is I stared at it for a while. The last rings I numeral lit up, then a little later it went off and the II lit up. It’s a binary watch. The outer ring is the hours and the two inner rings add together to make the minutes. The V, XXX, and the now lit up, III added to 05:33. The first dot in the middle must mean AM, and the dark dot mean PM. 05:33AM. Wow it was early. I smiled feeling a sense of achievement for figuring it out. I noticed there was another button on the inside of the watch. It was only small and I only noticed it as I was about to close the watch. I pressed it and the watch face flipped forwards with the lid. On the inside of the compartment there was some blue glowing text.

Jareth,  
May this watch always help you  
to be in the right place   
at the right time  
Your father  
Allius

The Goblin King has let me borrow this even though it was from his father. Maybe I should put this away so I don’t lose it. It was just looking up, but not in time to miss the goblin walking in front of me. I stumbled but somehow didn’t fall.  
“Oi, Why don’t ya watch it”   
I know that voice. I turn around. “HOGGLE!” He turns  
“Sarah?” he hugs me. “What are you doing back here?”  
“I don’t know. It was an accident…”  
We walk down the hall way, him filling me in on everything The Goblin King wouldn’t tell me about the last six months. When I reached my room I couldn’t hear anything from the room next door, which meant my parents were still asleep. I went in my room saying my goodbyes to Hoggle. I would have liked to talk longer, but I was in desperate need of a bath. He promised to visit later with Ludo and Sir Diddymous.

I sat by the bath sat looking at the pocket watch, reading the verse inside one more time before sinking bellow the water line.

Hi guys. I did have more planned for this chapter but I am currently watching labyrinth on T.V. I also wrote more about the pocket watch than I expected and I would like to keep all the chapters around the same length.  
Thanks for reading  
Labyrinth


	7. Breakfast With The Flowers

Chapter 7  
Breakfast With The Flowers.  
Sarah’s POV  
Getting out of the bath and wrapping a towel around me I walked over to the wardrobe. Opening the door I caught my breath. It wasn’t a wardrobe, it was another room attached to mine that just happened to have some clothes in it. I walked in looking around all the dresses. They were stunning. There were dresses of all lengths and colours. There was a red one that was puffy with golden patterns down it, another that was knee length with black patterns around it, another with a gold top and black skirt. I couldn’t choose.   
“I wonder which one The Goblin King would like.” Suddenly the whole room began to shake and another rack appeared out of the wall with more dresses on it. There was a label on the end of it ‘Jareth’s Preferences.’ Are you in my head again Goblin King, she asked trying to sound authoritative and a little cross, but it didn’t come out as well as she had hoped.   
Maybe just a little bit, he answered, Wont you please call me Jareth it is much less formal.  
I didn’t answer and went to look on the rack. Out of all of the beautiful dresses I picked out a green knee high, plain dress that was loose material for a skirt with green netting over it. The top had a simple rounded neck. I wandered over to the side where there was a rack of shoes and picked out a pair of black slip on type shoes.  
By the time I had finished getting dressed my hair had dried. I brushed through it and left it to fall around my shoulders.  
Standing up to walk out of the room I saw the pocket watch on the side and realised I had nowhere to put it, then I looked down and saw this dress had something I did not see often, pockets. Placing it in my pocket I went to go check on my family.

They were all up. My father was holding Toby and Karen was sat on the bed staring at the wall. When my dad saw me he put Toby down and hugged me.  
“Oh thank god. I was so worried about you”  
“Why?” I asked. Confused as I was only in the room next door.  
“I came to talk to you last night but you weren’t in your room”  
“Oh.” I said, cursing the fact that the one time my dad actually wants to talk to me I’m not there. “I was in the throne room talking with The King” I said simply walking over to pick to Toby.   
“Are you safe with his Sarah? From what I saw of him earlier today he seemed to have you.”  
That word caused a pain in my stomach. ‘hate’. I suppose at one point he did hate me, but he had explained himself for that. I also have to explain to my father that what felt like earlier to him was in fact yesterday. I turned to my father and said “Yes I am quite save” trying to seam authoritative. “which reminds me. He has asked we all join him for breakfast in the garden. There should be some clothes in the wardrobe. It was also yesterday that you saw The Goblin King. Time passes differently here.” My father just looked baffled at me then walked over to the wardrobe where he pulled out a suit and looked at me questionably. I just waved him off.   
I waved him off? I’m starting to act like The King. To that I heard a chuckle in my head. “Shut up Goblin Kind”  
“What?”   
I looked up and realised I had said that out loud.  
“Nothing just get dressed we don’t have much time” … Time. I took out the pocket watch to see what time it was. VII. 07:00AM. We had half an hour. I walked over to Karen and asked her to get dressed passing her a dress I had just pulled out of the wardrobe on my way past. She just agreed. I guess she’s still pretty shaken up from the whole thing, oh well, it’s her fault anyway.  
Finally everyone was dressed and we headed towards the garden.   
When we got there I caught my breath. I had never seen this part of the castle before, it was beautiful. The flowers were glowing, like literally glowing, some of them even had jewels in the centre. My family sat at a small patio table whilst I walked a little way down the garden and sat on a low wall, staring down the garden.  
Jareth’s POV  
Standing behind the doors to the garden I watched the little goblin, that I had just ordered to go and fetch food, run down the corridor. Imperil, the food should already have been on the table. Pushing the doors open I saw Sarah’s family sat as the small table at the side, and Sarah was sat on a wall further down the garden wearing the green dress I had picked out. I’m glad she chose that one, it was my favourite. I walked past her family, smiling at their weary faces, towards Sarah. I was planning to just sit next to her when she said “Your late Goblin King” without looking away from the garden.  
How did she know I was here. I made sure I was silent walking over and she never turned around.  
“A king is never late, everyone else is simply early.” I earned a laugh at that as I sat next to her.  
“You look better” she said turning slightly to face me. She touched my face, I assume to check my temperature, but instead of putting her hand on my fore head like most would, she cradled my cheek. “You’ve cooled down too I see” she said starting to take her hand away. I held it there. I’m not sure why, but I wanted it to stay.  
“Well, that is all thanks to you nursing me back to health.” I said and she blushed. I let go of her hand seeing her nervousness.

 

She pulled out the pocket watch I had handed her earlier this morning and opened it looking at the time.  
“It’s a binary watch” she said “I have never seen one like it before”  
I smiled. She figured it out. In just a few short hours she figured out what took me years.  
“Yes. It was a gift-” She cut me off.  
“From your father” she said “Allius”  
“How did you…” I trailed off. How did she know who it was from. Then she pressed a button and the clock face flipped forwards. Looking up at me she saw how shocked I was and handed me the watch back. All these years and I never knew it was there, the blue glowing text that was a message from my father.  
“I noticed the button when I was closing it. Didn’t you know?”   
I shook my head.  
“Why did your father never tell you it was there?”  
I closed the watch up, handing it back to her. “because he died when I was a babe.”   
I shook the thought out of my head when I heard the garden doors open, and some goblins brought out the food.  
Standing, I offered her my arm and we walked back up the garden together. But she kept her eyes on me. I could see she was worried as to how I felt that she had found the message first.

Hi guys. I decided it was about time I did something from Jareth’s point of view. It was quite as bit easier than I thought it would be. Next chapter is coming soon. I will not be uploading until late tomorrow as it is Monday and I am at work, sorry.

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	8. Father - King Bonding

Chapter 8  
Father – King Bonding

Jareth’s POV  
We sat down just as the goblins had finished serving. The breakfast was a simple ‘English breakfast’ as they called it in the above ground. I had asked the goblins to prepare it for the family in hope its familiarity would calm them down. I hope it tastes nice. I started eating. It was delicious. Much nicer than the normal eyelichen stew. I will have to have this more often.  
“Are you ok Goblin King?” Sarah asked touching my arm.  
I snapped my head up, I hadn’t realised how quietly I had sat. I put an a casual face.  
“I’m fine. Just enjoying human food”  
Sarah’s dad nearly spat out the drink he was taking, I had forgotten he was there. “Human food? What do you mean human food? Are you not human?”  
“No I am not. We don’t really eat human food down here”  
“But, if you’re not human, then what are you?”  
Sarah glared at him about to speak but I put my hand on her lower arm that was resting on the table. At least he was speaking and unafraid to ask questions. I didn’t mind answering them really. It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to have ‘intelligent’ conversation.  
“I am a Fae. A magical race closely related to fairies.”  
“But you look human”  
“You look Fae.” I said and, from the confused look on his face I knew I was going to have to explain. “When a Fae loses their power they become something different and don’t belong in the underground anymore.” Still confused I see. “Well. How do you think your race came to be?” I raised an eyebrow, understanding dawning on his face “My kind are the ancestors of yours, that is why humans look Fae and not the other way around.” I concluded, smiling a little at his reaction.  
“Eah, Goblin King-”  
“Jareth, please, I see no need for formality here.”  
“Jareth, If I may, what are we doing here?”  
I saw Sarah glare again. Oh if looks could kill.   
“Honestly.” I started “I do not know. This has never happened before. Sarah has explained that her step-mother Karen was the one to wish all of you here,” I glared at Karen for a moment, causing her so sink into her chair a little, then looked back to Sarah’s father, neutralising my face again. “But I don’t know how. It shouldn’t be possible. A person may wish someone else or even themselves away, but It isn’t possible to wish a group of people away. I do not know how she did it or even, for that matter, if it was her.”  
“What do you mean ‘if it was her’?” Sarah asked before her father had the chance.  
“Like I said, it shouldn’t be possible, which means maybe somebody else could have done it.”  
“who?”  
I looked at her and saw her eyes widen  
“Oh”  
“What” Her father jumped back into the conversation, I like him, he likes to understand things even if he doesn’t think he ever can.  
“The man who tried to kill The Goblin King last night could have something to do with it”  
“Sarah-”  
“Goblin King” she cut me off.  
“Sarah-” I tried again.  
“Goblin King” she cut me off again in a slightly higher pitch, innocent tone.  
“Why do you continue to defy me when I ask of you to call me Jareth?”  
She just gave me that look which, for her, I knew meant ‘what exactly are you going to do about it?’ and finished her drink.   
I sighed, defeated. She was a head strong, stubborn young woman and I knew, once she got something into her head, there was very little hope of getting it out.  
“What do you mean someone tried to kill Jareth last night?” Sarah’s father continued.  
“King Vailan. He rules over one of the neighbouring kingdoms. He took my weakened state as an opportunity to attack me and try and take over the labyrinth. He nearly succeeded too.” I shuddered remembering the dagger he held.  
“What happened? No offence but when I saw you yesterday, you could barely walk, how did you survive the attack?”  
I looked at Sarah. “Sarah distracted him long enough for me to throw him off, but when I turned he was gone.”  
Sarah’s father looked down, thinking about my answer.  
“And then he nearly died from his illness.” Sarah added  
“I’m not sure I’d go so far as to say I ‘nearly died’.” I said trying to defend myself, even though what she said was true.  
“Oh really? Then what would you call the events of last night’s fever?”  
I looked down, I couldn’t lie, it’s against my kinds ability, so I had nothing I could say.  
She laughed a little at her triumph. And I started to laugh too. It felt good to laugh with her. I don’t even remember the last time I laughed. Truly laughed, at something good anyway.

Hi guys, I decided to bring Sarah’s father in to the conversation to liven the scene up. I think it worked. Do you agree? I still hate Karen though so it may be a while before she gets a big part. Thanks for reading and, As always, comments are welcomed.  
I know I’m a little late, but I have just seen it. I would like to thank JordanThorpe9 for my first vote. He moved the stars and made me happy 

Thanks Again

Labyrinth


	9. Silver Leaves Burning Orange In The Sunset

Chapter 9  
Silver Leaves Burning Orange In The Sunset

Sarah’s POV  
After we finished breakfast, me and The Goblin King left my family and went for a ‘stroll’ around the gardens.   
The gardens were beautiful, but there wasn’t much there. Some flowers that were glowing nicely, some hedges, but that was it.  
“Close your eyes.” The Goblin King said, breaking the silence.  
“What?”  
“Close your eyes.” He said again, taking hold of both my hands.   
I closed my eyes and felt The Goblin King lead me away. As we walked, I felt the once stone flooring give way to soft dirt, and then a wooden floor sloping upwards. A bridge?  
He turned me to the side, wrapping his arms around my waist. Ok now I’m a little nervous. Resting his head on my shoulder, he said, “You can open your eyes now”  
Opening my eyes I gasped… It was stunning. We were stood on a bridge made from tree logs that spanned over a small river that seemed to cut through the forest in front of me. The trees looked like normal trees, but were covered with a light glitter and the leaves were silver.   
The Goblin King chuckled behind me, pleased with my reaction.  
“Do you like it?” he asked puling me into him closer.   
I backed into him, comforted by his actions. I was no longer nervous.  
“It’s….. It’s… Wow…”  
He laughed lightly, kissing the side of my face causing me to blush bright red.  
He walked from behind me to stand beside to me.  
I pouted at the lack of closeness. One minute he was there then the next, he just stood next to me.  
I turned to look at him as he took my hand and lead me down the other side of the bridge and down a pathway. The sound of the silver leaves, that had fallen to the ground, crinkling under my feet was rather relaxing. He lead me up a small set of stairs that were hidden so well in the brush that I hadn’t even seen them before we were climbing them.  
When we reached the top of the steps, I was surprised, I didn’t think it could get any more beautiful.   
In front of me was a gorgeous, marble stone, pavilion. With a metal net styled domed roof, that had Ivey and roses crawling up it. In the centre of the pavilion, there was a marble fountain. It had two tiers to it with water trickling gently down the edges.   
We sat down at the edge of the fountain in silence. It was colder than I thought. The Goblin King must have seen me shiver as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me, it was so warm. He then shuffled closer and wrapped his arm around me, slowly rubbing my arm in effort to stop me getting cold.   
We sat like that in silence for a long time before my curiosity got the better of me.  
I looked up at him. “Goblin King?”  
He looked down at me. “Sarah.” He must have finally given up an trying to stop me calling him Goblin King. “Will you tell me about them? Your family, I mean.”  
His expression went dark. Most people would have been unable to read it, but I too had lost a parent.  
“My mother’s name is Elisa.” He said looking into the fountain.  
His mother’s name ‘Is’ Elisa. ‘Is’ is good.  
“My father’s name, as you know, was Allius. Together they ruled over the kingdom of the Fae. I have an older brother” He said, not offering up any names for his older brother.  
I wonder if he was banished. Saying the name of a banished is a one-way ticket to The Bog Of Eternal Stench.  
He continued. “Then there is my older sister Areyn. Then me and my twin brother Gareth-”  
“Wait… You have a twin brother?”  
“Yes”  
“Called Gareth”  
“Yes” he said again looking at me for a moment the back to the fountain.  
“Jareth and Gareth? And your twins?”  
“Yes, I know, we find it rather amusing too. Especially considering on how were identical, even for twins there is no telling us apart. It used to drive our mother nutts.” He said smiling a little at that.  
“And then theirs Flora. Youngest of the bunch. She’s…” He thought for a moment. “510 now? In our world she is anyway. In yours she’s probably about 10.”  
“What do you mean ‘In my world?’”   
“Flora was born 3 weeks after my father died. My mother didn’t want anything to do with us and even tried to kill Flora. So me and my siblings decided that the only way to keep Flora safe, was to put her up for adoption in the aboveground. She knows about all of this” He gestured around him. “But until she reaches the age of 20 in your world, it would not be safe for her to come back.”  
“Oh.” Was all I said. What else could I say? ‘oh, sorry your mum turned into a homicidal maniac when your dad died.’  
We sat in silence a little while longer.  
He took my hand. “It’s ok Sarah. Really. I know she’s happy. And my mother is back to normal and has been for a long time.” He said trying to make me feel better for how bad I felt bringing his family up.  
“How old are you then?” I asked, considering on how Flora was the youngest and she is 501 years old.  
He thought for a moment.   
“In your world. 20-21 years of age.”  
“And in this world?” I asked  
“I am 1008 Years in the underground.”  
I sat for a moment in shock before finally saying, “Your age in my world against mine, Is not bad, were the same age. Your age in this world compared to mine…. Ouch…. That’s one hell of an age gap.”  
We laughed at that for a while and continued to talk about nonsense.   
We talked for hours.   
It was starting to get late so we walked back to my room, The burning orange of the setting sun glinting off the silver leaves on the trees, making the whole forest look like it was on fire. No words could ever be formed to describe it’s beauty.  
When we got back to my room The Goblin King took my hand, kissing it in farewell.  
“Good night my dear Sarah”  
“Good night… Jareth”  
He smiled at the sound of his name on my lips as I closed the door.

Hi guys. Bit of a soppy chapter I know but I thought it was nice. I know its late too but don’t say I didn’t warn you, cos I did, at the end of chapter 7.  
I would just like to say Thank for reading. It means allot.  
The characters Elisa, Flora, Gareth, Areyn (Air-In) and, as you know, Allius all belong to me. I got the idea of the name Gareth from another story but other than that this character will be all my own.   
I would also like to admit that I did not come up with all of the details for the gardens in this chapter myself either. I had some ideas of what I wanted to be there like the silver trees and the fountain, but that was it.  
When I went in to work today, my boss had brought her daughter in with her as the poor thing was ill and, being only 8, could not be left home alone. To keep her entertained for the day I asked her to come up with a ‘magical castle garden, ruled over by a handsome king.’ Needless to say she wildly enjoyed the task and behold the gardens we have above.  
If anyone would like a better imagining of what the fountain and pavilion looked like to me, please comment and I will look at trying to send you some rough sketches I did.

As always, comments are, of course, welcome. 

Thanks For Reading

Labyrinth


	10. Mother - Sarah Bonding

Chapter 10  
Mother – Sarah Bonding

Jareth’s POV  
Sarah closed the door. She said my name. She finally said my name. I stood there. Just, staring, at her door. Completely calm on the outside, but leaping for joy on the inside. I can’t believe she finally said my name. I feel we’re finally beginning to build a bond.  
I was walking back to my study when I saw something move ahead of me. Like a shadow, so quick I nearly missed it. Chasing after it I wound up in the throne room.  
The creature I had once thought was a shadow turned, lowering the hood on her cape.  
“Mother?” What is she doing here? Don’t get me wrong I was glad to see her, but she’s not exactly one to just ‘drop in.’  
“Hello Jareth. How are you my son?”  
“I am well mother, thank you for your concern”   
She nodded.  
“And you? Are you well?”  
“I am well, yes.” She looked to the side.  
Ah-Ha. I thought. Now were getting to the point.  
“Have you spoken to your brother recently?”  
“No, Gareth has b-”  
“No Jareth.” She said and I looked at her, confused. “The other one.”  
“Oh him.” I stiffened. “Yes, rather recently actually.”  
“That’s what I thought.”  
“Why?” I asked, even more confused.  
“Because he visited me the other day too… Inside my castle.”  
“WHAT! But that’s not possible. He cannot set foot in the land of the Fae. That was part of his banishment.”  
“I am well aware of that Jareth. This scares me.”  
It scares her? Well, that alone is enough to scare me too. I have seen this woman stand at the head of executions and she would not even flinch.

“On a lighter note” She said, the problem with my older brother suddenly forgotten. “I heard you had a girl and her family staying in the castle. Is that true?” She asked.  
At that exact moment Sarah walked through the doors. Startled to see us. She looked at my mother and her face changed to a more formal one. She had never met my mother. But it think, though not knowing who she is, Sarah had realised she was somebody very powerful.  
She turned to me. “My apologies for interrupting Goblin King, I had not realised you had… company.”  
She hesitated on the word ‘company’ Looking at my mother whilst she said it.  
At first I was confused. But then, looking at my mother, I understood. Being Fae my mother didn’t visibly age and she looked around the same age as me.  
I walked over to Sarah taking her hand. “Do not worry Sarah, We were just talking about you.”  
“You were?” She said, looking at me confused.  
I lead her towards the centre of the room. “Sarah, might I introduce my mother, Queen Elisa Of Fae.”  
I smiled as I watched realisation dawn on Sarah’s face as she understood how badly she had misinterpreted the current situation.  
“It’s wonderful to meet you your majesty” She said curtsying low. I didn’t know she had such etiquette.  
“Sarah,” She said taking her hand and lightly pulling her up. “It is wonderful to finally meet you.”  
“And you your majesty.” Sarah said. She was so polite.  
“Please, call me Elisa.”  
Sarah and my mother talked for a long while about, well, everything. But mainly Sarah’s world. The aboveground had always interested my mother, but since my father died and she was queen she has been unable to leave the land of the Fae. That’s why I’m surprised to see her now. Still, they seemed to be getting off to a good start. Then my mother made it awkward.  
“So” She said “When are you two getting married?” She would pick the exact moment I had made myself and Sarah a drink to say that wouldn’t she. I spit my mouthful over the floor and Sarah’s jaw dropped.  
“We haven’t…. We aren’t…” I stumbled.  
“Please excuse us for a moment Elisa.” Sarah said. My mother nodded and Sarah dragged me out of the room.  
“What the hell?!.. Wh…. Where did she get that idea?!”  
“I don’t know I swear. she never said anything to me.”  
Thanks mum, I’m finally building a bond with Sarah and you go and say that.  
“Why would she ask?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just because you’re staying in the castle. You may not have noticed, but I’m not exactly one to have guests. And beautiful ones at that.” I said hoping to calm her down. It worked. She blushed bright red and we walked back into the room.  
“I am afraid I must leave my son. My kingdom needs me.” I nodded. She pulled up her hood and disappeared.  
Sarah sat on my throne, visibly relaxing. I smiled. She looks good there. It suits her.  
I walked over to her wrapping one arm around her back and the other under her leg picking her up. She squealed a little but soon relaxed as I turned and sat on the throne, swinging my leg over the arm and sitting her on my knee as I had done with toby when they were here the first time.  
She blushed sitting up right. I used my arm wrapped around her waist to pull her into me, she followed, and took one of her hands in my spare one.   
With Sarah lent against me we both fell asleep.

 

Hi guys. Sorry I know this one is late again but, being the week, things are going to be slowing down, between work and college, I am struggling to find time to write. But do not worry, I will continue to upload. I would also like to warn you about the upcoming dark period this weekend as I will be unable to upload new chapters due to being in a field, in a tent, with no internet. Sorry .  
I’d like to thank you all for reading and I’d also like to thank redmur_backwards for voting for this book. I like to see votes and comments as I like to know you are enjoying my book. To be honest with you I don’t even know what the votes are for.  
As always, comments are welcomed, good or bad.

Thanks Again

Labyrinth


	11. Confrontation

Chapter 11  
Confrontation

Warning. Some foul language.

Jareth’s POV  
Feeling sudden movement on my side my eyes flew open. At first I was confused, then seeing Sarah I remembered, We had fallen asleep on my throne after meeting my mother. The movement I had felt was someone covering us up.  
Gareth.  
“Go back to sleep brother. Wouldn’t want to disturb her now would we?” he asked smirking and waving at Sarah. “I will ask none of the goblins disturb you.”  
With that he left and I drifted sleep once again.

I woke a few hours later, Sarah stirring on my knee. I sat for a few seconds just looking at how beautiful she was.  
“It’s rude to stare” She said, startling me a little, She hadn’t even opened her eyes. I thought she was still asleep.  
I smiled. “I can’t help it.”  
She smiled and turned in my lap to look at me.  
I was happy there, staring into her emerald green eyes. But then, of all times, I heard “What do you mean I can’t go in Jared!”  
“It’s Gareth, And my brother’s name is Jareth”  
“Whatever Jared”  
Sarah quickly got up off my lap straightening out her dress and I walked over to the window.  
Karen, Sarah’s step-mother stormed in. Apparently recovering from her shock.  
“Sarah! You little bitch. What have you done!”  
Gareth stepped between them.  
“Move out of my way Jared!” She shouted. I walked over and pulled her back.  
“It’s ok Gareth. I’ll deal with this.” Karen looked stunned for a moment at the fact he was actually my twin like he had said.  
Gareth nodded and stepped out of the way, only to be replaced by myself.  
“Karen, might I suggests you head back to your room-“ She cut me off.  
“Might I suggests you FUCK OFF and get out of my way. I need to teach HER!” she pointed at Sarah who shrunk behind me. “A lesson”  
“You will not touch her” I said challenging her.  
She slapped me. Now I am not easily hurt, but this tingled where her hand had connected with my face.  
I clenched my fist behind my back, determined not to lash out. This no good, mundane, human just hit me in my own castle.  
“KAREN!” I heard Sarah’s father shout from the door. Suddenly, Karen was all sweet and innocent. “Yes dear?”   
Absolutely disgraceful.  
“Don’t you yes dear me, what’s going on?!”  
“Me and young Sarah here were having a little chat weren’t we Sarah?”  
Sarah shrunk behind me again and I stepped back into her to calm her.  
“WEREN’T WE SARAH!” She said, the anger returning to her voice.  
“Don’t try and pull the wool over my eyes Karen.”  
Suddenly Karen was the victim, of course.  
“Why are you doing this to me” she began to cry. “I am always the wicked step mother no matter what I say.” She shouted running out of the room.  
I turned to see how Sarah was, but before I fully faced her she was in my arms, crying into my shirt. I held her close and stroked her hair.  
Sarah’s father walked over to us.  
“Sarah, I am so sorry, I never knew…” He trailed off. He seriously never noticed how abusive Karen was.  
He was about to say something else but Sarah stopped him by hugging him. He began to cry.  
I started walking out of the room, but Sarah grabbed my arm.   
Don’t leave me. She pleaded in my mind. I obliged, sitting down at the small table to the side of the room. Sarah’s father went to fetch toby.  
When he came back, though we didn’t feel like eating, we pushed our breakfast around the plate. Sarah sobbed every now and then, but I put my hand on hers that was resting in her leg to remind her I was there.  
After breakfast, Sarah was wandering out towards the gardens. Me following on her heels. Her father caught my arm.  
“She trusts you. And, seeing you stand up for and comfort her, so do I. But please, Promise me you will not fail her… As I have…”  
I nodded. “You did not fail her,” I said, resting my hand on his shoulder. “You stuck up for her today, and that’s all that matters.” I let my hand slip to my side, leaving him to follow Sarah.

Hi guys. Sorry for the really dark chapter but, You know, I just… Hate Karen. I don’t know why. I feel bad putting Sarah through that but, It fits with future plans.  
Sorry!!!!!

Thanks for reading and, as always, comments are welcomed, good or bad.

 

Thanks Again

Labyrinth


	12. The Healing Power Of Music

Chapter 12  
The Healing Power Of Music

Jareth’s POV

I walked out into the gardens and panicked for a second. I couldn’t see Sarah. But then I heard a light sobbing noise coming from behind a tree in front of me. I walked around the tree to see Sarah sat at the trunk with her knees up to her chest. Her arms were resting on her knees, her head on her arms. She was sobbing into them.   
I got down in to the floor with her. Without saying a word I pulled her into me and she cried into my shirt. We sat like that for hours before Sarah stopped crying.   
She looked up at me, her eyes puffy. Then turned away.  
I helped her up and we went to sit by the fountain. All this time we had been outside and neither of us had spoken to the other.   
As we sat staring at the fountain I couldn’t bare the silence any longer.  
“Sarah?” I said gaining her attention. “Are you ok?”  
She nodded, though I had a feeling it was the equivalent if ‘putting on a brave face’.  
“Do you want to tell me about it?” I asked. It was obvious that, when I stopped Karen hitting Sarah on the day they first got here, it wasn’t the first time she had raised her hand to Sarah.   
“No” Sarah answered. I was a little disappointed. I wanted to help.  
“Not yet anyway. I need something to take my mind off it. When I was home I used to listen to my music.”  
That gave me an idea.  
“Come with me.” I said, rising from the bench and taking Sarah’s hand. Sarah followed me into the castle to a room she had only ever been in once.   
Mine.  
When we walked through the doors she was a little nervous, but that soon melted when I lead her through another door on the opposite side of the room and we appeared in my study. Sarah’s eyes widened at the books I had behind my desk, but I lead her to the deep red, cherry oak wood, grand piano on the corner of the room. I sat at the piano and she sat next to me.  
“Do you know how to play?” I asked.  
“No” She said stroking the keys.  
I smiled and began to play, ‘As The World Falls Down.’ 

I sang along as she followed my finders with her eyes. Obviously curious as to how to play it.  
When I finished I saw she looked a little happier.  
“Here” I said, putting her hands on the keys a bar higher than mine. “Copy me.” And she did.  
I played the first few notes slowly, and she followed, playing them after me. So I continued. Her following my every key. I saw a smile appear on her face as she was playing. It sounded beautiful.

After a few plays around, when Sarah had fallen in time with me, I stopped playing, and she continued. I closed my eyes smiling at how peaceful it sounded.

When she finished she smiled so widely. I opened my eyes when she hugged me.  
“Thank you so much Jareth! I have always wanted to play but never known how.” She beamed.  
I wrapped my arm around her, hugging her properly.  
She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I used my right hand, tracing her jawline to pull her head inwards and, like on the piano, she followed.   
My lips tingled when they touched hers. They were so warm. I held her there for a while before pulling away.  
She wimped a little.  
Looks like she enjoyed it as much as I did.  
I smiled at that thought as we returned to the piano.  
We sat there for hours playing. We didn’t talk, we just played. Sarah following my keys as I played other songs like ‘within you’ and some aboveground songs I had come to enjoy in the six months of Sarah’s absence.

Hi guys, sorry this one is a little short. But I really liked it. I figured we would need a pick me up after the previous chapter 


	13. Don't Leave Me

Chapter 13  
Don’t Leave Me

Sarah’s POV  
After hours of playing the piano with Jareth, I had started to get tired. The sound of him playing was so relaxing. We left his room and he walked me to my own. It was nice walking with him and I think he sensed it too. Normally it only takes a few minutes to get to my room as it was only down the corridor, but it took us another two hours as he took us the long was around.  
I was still a little shaken up about earlier, but being with Jareth made me feel better. Whilst we were on the piano I had completely forgotten about the argument with Karen... Karen. I wonder where she is now...  
Jareth looked over to me, knowing what I was thinking. He suddenly stopped and pulled me into a hug. He stroked the back of my hair as I began to cry again. Why would she do this, why would she do this to us. What must dad be thinking. And poor Toby... I cried harder.  
“Shhhh...” he said calming me a little. “It’s ok. It’ll all be ok.”  
I wanted to scream and shout, how would he know if it would be ok. How could he leave the promise of that. But there was something in his voice, something that meant it. I trusted that part, I believed that part.  
I calmed down and he let me go. Looking into my eyes. I put my head down. And stared at the floor.  
He sighed lightly then took my hand in his, and, with his right hand, he traced my jaw line to my chin and gently lifted my head to look at him. I looked into his mismatched eyes and he looked into mine.  
Then he kissed me.  
It was gentle but lasted a long time, and I kissed him back.  
He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me in closer, but didn’t go any further. I was thankful so that.   
Then he pulled away, causing me to wiper again.  
He took my hand and lead me back to my room. I walked in leaving the door open for him to follow. He did.  
I walked into the bathroom to put on my nightgown and when I came back out, he was sat on my bed, facing the door with his back turned to me.   
He heard me walk in to the room and stood up.  
I sat down on the bad and we talked more.  
He asked about when Karen had first started hitting me.  
“I was 7,” I started. “It was just after they married. I never really liked her, she just seamed...” I tried to find the word. “off?”  
He stayed silent, waiting for me to continue.   
“She was looking after me one day, and she was being mean, asking me why I never did anything to help, so I did. I started to wash the post and she hit me. She started screaming at me saying I was always in the way.  
She kept hitting me and screaming at me. I woke up a week later and I couldn’t remember anything. She had beaten me into a coma. She told my father and the doctors I had slipped at the top of the stairs and banged my head on the banister.  
I couldn’t remember anything that had happened until a month later. I started asking what had happened and when my dad left she hit me again.”  
Jareth winced. I put my head down, unsure if I could finish. But he took my hand and encouraged me to continue.  
He listened, that was all I needed. Not someone to convince me I’ll be fine or go and shout at Karen. Just someone to listen.  
“She kept hitting me and telling me she was trying to help me. That she would ‘straighten me out’. She always made up bull excuses as to why I had new cuts, or bruises, or broken limbs. I was always a clumsy child, so things like falling down the stairs would do.” I stopped there. It was too painful to go on. But that was all I needed to say. Jareth wrapped me up into his arms and hugged me. I didn’t cry. I didn’t need to. I finally had someone to talk to. Someone to believe me. And that was Jareth.  
We sat like that for what felt like seconds, but was probably hours.  
I got in to bed. Jareth kissed my fore head and stood to leave.  
I grabbed his hand.  
“Don’t leave me.” I pleaded. I felt safer with him around.  
He complied and laid on the bed next me, pulling me against him. I don’t know what it was, but, whenever I slept in the same bed or, I suppose, throne, as him, I slept so much better.   
And, hugging in to him, we fell asleep.

Hi guys. I decided to give Sarah a bit of back story when it comes to Karen. I also wanted to show how Jareth is a good listener.  
Comments are welcome!  


Thanks for reading,

Labyrinth


	14. Fear The Darkness

Chapter 14  
Fear The Darkness

Warning,   
Some readers may find this chapter slightly disturbing later on,   
You have been warned.

Jareth POV  
I woke up a little early and Sarah was still in bed. I sat for a while, watching her. She was so beautiful. She looked so at peace too. I wiggled to sit up, trying not to wake her as she had her arm wrapped around my waist. Leaning against the head board I summoned a crystal to play with. I played with it, I had no desire to get up so Sarah snuggling into me just made me smile. Her warmth was comforting.   
I looked up, hearing the door open, and saw Sarah’s dad walk in with Toby in his arms. I caused the crystal I was holding to disintegrate and put my finger to my lips when Sarah’s dad looked at me. He nodded and I carefully worked my way out if Sarah’s grip. She stirred slightly but soon settled. Sarah’s dad put Toby down on the cot Sarah had asked to have put in her room for when she was watching Toby. He walked over to the door to talk to me.   
“Good morning Robert. Please excuse my being here, Sarah couldn’t sleep and I -” He cut me off.  
“Don’t worry about it. I told you I trusted you which is why I let you follow Sarah into the garden alone yesterday. From what I walked in on I could see the innocence in it, if it helps her sleep then it’s fine with me.”  
I relaxed a little.  
“But if there’s any ‘funny business’ I’m only next door so I’ll know -”  
I stopped him there. “Don’t worry Robert, I wouldn’t dream of it.” We smiled and he nodded.  
We started talking but we’re quickly cut off.  
“JARETH!”  
I heard Sarah screaming. I ran over to her and took her in my arms. She looked so scared.

Sarah POV  
(In Sarah’s dream)  
“Where am I?” I asked. My question went unanswered, which I’m not sure if I’m happy about or not.  
I looked around but I couldn’t see anything, I wasn’t blind or blind folded for that matter, it was just dark. This is the true meaning of darkness, I thought. Not closing your eyes, no that’s not darkness. Darkness is having your eyes wide open, to see nothing but black, and feel nothing beyond it.  
Then, as if to prove me wrong, Something grabbed me by the leg and dragged me away from the dark spot I was in. I looked around, it was dim, but at least I could see.  
I changed my mind, I didn’t want to see. Around me I saw people screaming, people dying.  
There were people staring at themselves impaled on posts, others holding their loved ones in their arms. There was even one woman cradling her own leg, like literally cradling it. She was one of the only ones not screaming, but she was holding her severed leg as if it was a baby. I wanted to close my eyes, or go back in to the room of which I once came, but I couldn’t.   
I looked ahead of me and saw a dark castle. Then, suddenly, a dark smoke bellowed from the top of it, heading towards me.  
The closer it got to me, the more I could feel its darkness, It started to speed up.  
I screamed.  
Just as it hit me, I woke up.  
Jareth had his arms around me and I buried my head into his chest. It was a dream, but it felt like so much more.  
I cried into Jareth’s chest as he rocked me back and forth.  
I heard a crying behind me.   
“Toby?” I asked, turning around to see my father holding him.  
I laid back down on the bed as Jareth took my hand, stroking it with his thumb.  
I didn’t want to go back to sleep.  
Jareth asked me to tell him about my nightmare, I was scared, but I did as he asked.  
When I told him about the castle, his face turned dark.   
“Jareth?” I asked, getting slightly scared.  
“Vailan” He said. “The castle you saw was his castle, and the shadow, that was him.”

Hi guys, Yes I am actually going to leave it there, and I thought I would bring Vailan back into this, I apologise if the castle was a bit grimm for you but, It fits his story I have yet to revel.  
Comments are welcomed of course.

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	15. The Same

Chapter 15  
The Same

Jareth’s POV  
“Are you sure it was him?”  
“Yes. Everything Sarah described, the smoke, the castle… the people. She was so scared Gareth.” I told my brother, Who was as confused about Sarah’s dream of Vailan as I.  
“This doesn’t make sense.”  
“I know.”  
“It’s so unlike him.”  
“I know.”  
“Why would he do this?”  
“If I knew, it would have been optimal of me to say it by not, don’t you think?” I snapped.   
He was tormenting Sarah, My Sarah. And now of all times. She didn’t need this.  
Sarah’s door opened.  
“Jareth?” Sarah poked her head out.  
“Sarah, what are you doing out of bed?” I asked, walking through her door, Gareth behind me. Her father was fast asleep on the chair by the bed.  
“I can’t sleep. And I heard you talking outside.”  
I walked over to the bed and laid down, hoping it would encourage her to follow, and it did. She laid down beside me and rest her head on my chest.  
“I’ll do what I can Jareth and report to you later.”  
I nodded and Gareth disappeared.  
“Who was that?” Sarah asked.  
I looked down at her confused. Then I realised, I was talking to Gareth through a crystal, Sarah would have heard him, but all she would have seen was a floating crystal.  
“That was my brother Gareth. I was telling him about your dream.”  
She nodded.  
“Try and get some sleep. I’ll be right here.”  
I was telling her the truth. I only got up to tell Gareth about her dream. If I hadn’t been hard to reach him, I wouldn’t have left. And I don’t plan to leave her any time soon either.  
I looked down again and, sure enough, she was asleep. I closed my eyes and followed her example.

The next morning after we woke up, I took Sarah to the throne room. I had the goblins move the piano there so she could play it more often. We sat at the piano and she stroked the kays, like she had done when we first sat here.  
I played the first three notes of ‘as the world falls down’ and she played the next few.  
We played together for the rest of the song, but her heart wasn’t in it. Something was upsetting her. So I did something I told myself I wouldn’t do, but she was worrying me. I looked into her mind. She was picturing Vailan’s castle. Mainly a woman outside, who was cradling her own leg.  
I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close to me. No one should have to see what she saw, no one.  
Sarah’s father walked in with Toby and she perked up a little. She stood from the piano, taking Toby from her father and walking towards the window.  
“Is she ok?” Her father asked.  
“I don’t know.” I answered honestly. “She barely talks, won’t eat, the only time she really reacts to something is when she is holding Toby.” I stood, walking to her father.  
“It was definitely Vailan.”  
“How can you be so sure?” Her father asked, looking at me confused.

“Because the castle, the people, everything is the same as…”  
I had said to much.  
“The same as what Jareth?”

I looked him in the eyes.

“The same as the ones I’ve been having.”

 

Hi guys, just thought I’d torment you some more by revealing nothing but the last bit.  
Still, I like the chapter.  
What do you think?

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	16. The Grass Is Sharper Than You Think

Chapter 16  
The Grass Is Shaper Than You Think

Warning,   
Some readers may find this chapter rather disturbing.   
You have been warned.

Jareth’s POV  
Sarah was now walking around the gardens with Toby in her arms.  
I stood talking to her father.   
“So you’ve been having these dreams too?” He asked.  
“Yes, but mine are a little different.”  
“How?” He asked, I had forgotten how persistent he was.  
“When Sarah had dreamt it, she had dreamt of fear of herself. When I dreamt it, it was the same, up until the smoke coming towards me. I felt the fear, but Sarah’s stopped there, mine carried on. I would open my eyes and find I was stood in a green field, Sarah was stood across the field from me….”  
I stopped there. This was Sarah’s father, he didn’t need to hear this.  
He put his hand on my shoulder, encouraging me to go on. Is this what it’s like to have a father? I pushed that thought aside.  
Sitting on the bench, I rest my arms on my legs and put my head in my hands. He sat beside me. He wasn’t going it be happy until I told him.  
“I would stand looking at Sarah, and all would be fine. Then she would scream. An ear piercing scream.” I winced, remembering that horrible sound. “I ran over to her and she was being attacked by the grass. Literally attacked. The grass bellow her would turn to metallic blades, pulling her below the surface, and pulling her apart as she goes. I tried to save her, I started digging down in hopes of getting her back, but the ground would turn to stone, and I would wake up, clawing at the floor in my chamber.”  
I looked down at my hands, seeing the scars bellow my fingernails where I had cut them clawing the floor.  
Sarah’s father looked like he was going to throw up, and I don’t blame him.  
“That is why I have refused to leave her side for the last two days, since she had that… dream. I worry it will go further for her. I don’t what her to see that, or worse, feel it.”  
“How long have you been having these dreams?” Sarah asked, suddenly at the side of me. I had been so lost in my dream I hadn’t seen her sit beside me.  
“They started seven Labyrinth months ago, just after you left the first time. They were a big part of why I was I’ll, I was too afraid to sleep because of them.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked, taking my hand.  
“Because I thought they were just dreams, But then you had one too…”  
She hugged me. It felt strange, her comforting me rather than the other way around. But I didn’t mind.  
Then a goblin ran outside.  
“Sire! The woman!”  
“What woman?” I asked, a little annoyed that the goblin had interrupted my talk with Sarah and her father.  
“The woman who tried to hit Lady Sarah then disappeared.”  
“What about her?” I asked. I wondered where she had gone.  
“She’s in the Labyrinth sire! She’s trying to escape!”  
“She won’t get very far.” A human getting in was hard. But a human getting out, now that truly was impossible. The Labyrinth simply won’t allow it, It changes so that they look like they are getting somewhere, when in truth, they are going in circles.   
“But sire! She already has! She’s nearly out!”  
“WHAT!” I shouted, standing up.  
The goblin ran away, and I don’t blame it.  
I summoned a crystal and threw it at the floor in front of me, creating a cloud of smoke that was showing me the labyrinth.  
“What is it Jareth? I got in, surely it would be easier for her to get out.”  
“No” I said. “You don’t understand. A human getting out through the Labyrinth is actually impossible, not because of my magic, because of its magic. The Labyrinth was born to test humans getting in, but even those who get in, cannot get back out again. The Labyrinth has magic stopping it, she shouldn’t have even been able to get back into the labyrinth.”   
As the image appeared, it started to make sense.  
“Oh…”  
“What?”  
“The Labyrinth stops humans from leaving it…”  
“And?”  
“And she’s not human…”  
“What!” Sarah asked, shocked at my reply, but then again, I don’t blame her. Even I hadn’t noticed.  
“She’s Fae, well, Dark Fae.”

 

Hi guys, and on that bomb shell, I shall part for tonight. See you guys in the next chapter. Comments ae welcomed.   
BYE BYE!!!!

THANKS FOR READING!!!!

Labyrinth


	17. Everilds' And Wormwoods'

Chapter 17  
Everilds' And Wormwoods'

“What do you mean not human?” Sarah asked me whilst we were running towards the throne room. It was the best point in the castle to look over the labyrinth.  
“How did I miss it. I should have known when I looked at her. I should have sensed her.”  
“What?” Sarah’s father asked as we pushed open the throne room doors.  
“The thing is with my kind, is that your never really hidden, even in the aboveground. Being Fae, I know what creature a person is by looking at them. Other species can only sense those of their own race. A Fae can tell the species and type of any person. If your Fae we can smell it, If your royal then, well, then you really stink. Can sense a royal a mile away.”  
“So you should have been able to look at her and know she’s not human?” Sarah asked as we reached the window. Good, she understands. That means I don’t have to explain this twice.  
“Yes.”  
“Then, how didn’t you know.”  
“I’m not sure. I don’t know. Sometimes you can hide it, appear human. But, That’s powerful magic… Old magic…”  
“So, is there anyone who can still do it?”  
“Yes but there’s not very many. When the old magic went extinct there was only two family’s left that could perform it.” I explained, for some reason, with hand gestures.  
“The Everild family, and the Wormwood family, but I thought the Wormwoods were all dead.”   
“Then could it be the Everild family?”  
“No.” I answered bluntly. Hoping she’d leave it there. But this was Sarah, The never dropped anything.  
“Why not?”  
“Because only two in the Everild family have that ability, And I know it wasn’t them.”  
“How?”  
“Because, being in the aboveground, Flora can’t use her powers, and it wasn’t me.”  
I stormed away from the window and sat on my throne, as I usually do, leg over the arm. I hate saying my family name. It is not commonly known to people as, being royalty, our kingdom’s name becomes our last name.  
“Oh.” Was all she said. I walked up to her and took her hand.  
“I am sorry I snapped at you. This just.. makes no sense. And I hate not knowing things.”  
“I know” She said, smiling at me. I think she was still hurt, but she understood.  
“So, I take it that means she must be a wormwood.” Sarah’s father said, I forgot he was here.  
“She must be. I thought they were all killed in the massacre, but she must have gotten away.”  
“Massacre? What massacre?”  
“Many, Many years ago. 650 years I think. A man got into their castle and killed there whole family whilst they slept, or at least we thought they had.”  
“That’s horrible.”  
“No… It wasn’t. There magic was killing everything, The plants, the life, all of it. There were black pits opening up at random and just swallowing things, people. They had to be stopped. I was told no one had escaped. If she has escaped then It only makes sense for her to target us, though I don’t know how she knew to look for you.”  
“Wait, Hang on, I know it must be really annoying having to explain this over and over again.” Of course, she was right, but I kept that quiet. “Why would she target you?”  
“Because it was my family that killed hers. My older brother, to be exact. My mother and father were going about it the right way, through the council of cloven elders.” She looked at me confused. “The council who control all judgements in the underground.” She looked a little more understanding. “But my brother went behind my parents backs and killed them all, slaughtering them when they least expected it.” I spat the last few words out, they tasted foul in my mouth. “He got banished for attacking them, It was… is… against the law. Even if they were killing everything in sight.”  
“Oh, ok. What do we do then?”  
I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to my side as we looked out over the Labyrinth.  
“If she truly is a surviving Wormwood, then I fear there is nothing we can do.”

Hi guys, I would have written more but, despite Leah’s complaints, I still want to keep the chapters around the same length.  
So, ideas, what do you think of Jareth’s older brother?   
Leah shut up. No spoilers!  
And, as you can see, I still hate Karen.  
Comments are welcomed, DUH!   
And as always, I’ll see you, in the next chapter.  
BYE BYE!

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth  
P.P.S. It’s pronounced Ever-ill-d.


	18. Love And Longing

Chapter 18  
Love And Longing

Jareth’s POV

Diner was quiet after the news about Karen being Dark Fae had been discovered.  
Sarah had stayed quiet trying to process the news, I believe her father was trying too, but I don’t think he really knew what he was trying to understand. The only sound at the table was Toby, making his gurgling, gibberish noises as usual. Toby was sat to my right playing with his fork. I tickled his cheek, causing him to laugh. Sarah looked up at me. I really wi… no… want to know what is going through her brain, but I promised myself I wouldn’t go looking through her head without her permission.  
That’s it. Her head.  
‘Are you ok Sarah?’ I asked her in her head as to not disrupt her father.  
She looked up, but all she saw was me eating my food. I looked at her sideways and she understood. She looked back down towards her food.  
‘I have quite often looked at Karen and thought she is not human… but this is different… she is actually not human.”  
I reached under the table and put my hand on her leg rubbing it calmly. I hoped she didn’t take this the wrong way, but it was the best way I could think to calm her down.  
I was relieved when she put her own hand on top of mine and ran over the back of it with her thumb.

After diner we all excused ourselves. Sarah’s father, I really need to start calling him Robert, walked back to his quarters with Toby, still a bit distant. But I can’t really blame him. He’s been with Karen for 13 years now.  
Me and Sarah walked down the hallways.   
I had no idea where we were going, I was just following her.  
When we approached a door I began to realise where we were. She opened the door and walked into my chambers as if they were her own. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. I shut the door, then walked over and sat to her right.  
I turned towards her slightly, bringing my leg on to the bed folded flat in front of me.  
I pulled a strand of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear and she leant into my hand.  
I put my other hand on her leg again as she started kissing me. She turned inwards the same way I had and put her hand on my cheek.   
That put more space between us, and I couldn’t have that.   
I took my left hand from her face and tucked it around her back, then took my right hand from her leg and used it to steady myself as I leant into her, pushing her back onto the bed. 

I was happy here. When we finally came up for breath, we stayed with our lips touching. I could feel the hot air from her lungs panting into my mouth. Soon we began kissing again. Lying against her chest, between her slightly raised legs, I flicked her lip with my tongue, asking for access to her mouth. She agreed. She had barely opened her lips a crack before I had slipped my tongue in. kissing her deeper.   
She tasted so sweet.   
I stabilised myself with my left hand and used my now free right hand to hold on to her left let that was raised against higher against myside.   
She put her hands up my shirt and I groaned a bit.  
Obviously satisfied by my reaction she pushed her hands up further and, though I did not want to, I pulled away. Turning my back to her.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked, sitting up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.  
I leant back into her. “We can’t do this.”  
“Why not?” I could hear the upset in her voice, she thought I didn’t want her.  
I turned in her arms to face her, wrapping my own arms around her waist.  
“Oh I want to, believe me I want to so much…” I said pressing my forehead to hers.  
“Then why?”  
“Because if we do… Chances are you’ll be stuck here forever.”

Hi guys. Thought you’d like a little chapter of love and longing. Also thought I’d wind you up a little with it. I don’t really know why I wrote this chapter, and why I wrote it here, but I did, and its staying. Let me know what you think.  
Comments are always welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

Labyrinth


	19. Diner With The Family

Chapter 19  
Diner With The Family

Sarah’s POV

Sat in my own room now, all I could think about was what Jareth had said. The words kept running over and over in my head, as if it were a broken record. 

** flash back **

“Chances are, you’ll be stuck here forever.” He said, his fore head pressed against my own. I leaned back. “What do you mean?” I asked, still panting from before.  
“Sarah,” He said, looking me in the eyes. He looked so heart broken. “You must understand. In this world, sharing your self with another is one of the highest levels of binding. It is permanent. If we were to continue, we would be bound together and, because of my immortality, the binding would turn you into a Fae. You would no longer be human. And that might stop you ever being able to go home.” He stood and walked over to the window.   
I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head against his back.   
I had already admitted to my self that I had feelings for Jareth, but I wasn’t sure what they were. But when we started kissing, it felt so right. I knew.

Jareth turned around and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that until the sun rose, and he walked me back to my room.   
I didn’t really want to stay in my own room, I wanted to stay with him. This is the second night I have slept alone since we got here almost a month ago.

** present tense **

I stood from the window sill and walked over to the wardrobe. Jareth was inviting his family over for diner with us. I had been asked to wear a diner dress, which I had no idea how to put on.   
I walked over to the section of dresses that were label ‘diner dresses’ and began to look through them.  
In the end I was stuck between two dresses.   
One was an earthy green colour, with sleeves that show the top of my shoulder and hang to the floor, with a delicate pattern on the front.  
The other was a puffy black dress with neon blue lace around the top and falling down one side.  
I’m not wearing a black puffy dress to diner.  
The green one it is.

The dress was simple enough to get on, but it had a lace up back which, even if I did know how to do, I doubt I would be able to do it my self.   
At that moment a young woman walked through the door to my room and poked her head around the wardrobe door.  
“Good evening. “ She said, smiling when she saw me. “My name is Areyn.”   
“Oh your Jareth’s sister.” I said, but still not relaxing.  
“Yes, do you need some help?” She asked, pointing to my dress.  
“Eah... Yes... Please.” I said, a little embarrassed.   
She walked to the back of my dress and started lacing it up.  
“Don’t worry Sarah. Jareth told me you don’t wear these dresses anymore in the human world, and anyway, I didn’t learn how to do these up until I was 600, and I wore then every day.”  
That cheered me up. She was nice, in these few minutes I decided I liked her.  
“There. All done.” She said stepping away.   
“Thank you, I’m 93% sure you’ve just saved me from making a total fool of myself.”  
She laughed. “Don’t worry about it. Now, shall I do your hair?” she asked, though I’m pretty sure it was a rhetorical question.  
I walked over to the vanity table and sat in front of the mirror.   
She didn’t do much with my hair, she just pulled the two front bits out of my face and pinned them in behind my head, but it looked lovely.  
After that she put a simple silver chain necklace around my neck and, arm in arm, we left my room to go to diner.

Walking down the hallways, I saw Jareth. He smiled when he saw me, but still looked a little sad. Still some way away from him, me and Areyn stopped.  
“I need to go check on my other brother, I’ll see you at diner.” She said, smiling and walking away.  
I walked over to Jareth and he smiled, then looked away. He was obviously still sad about earlier and I think he wasn’t sure where we stood.   
I wasn’t sure either but I had some idea. I took his hand and kissed his cheek.  
He looked me in the eyes and smiled, obviously happy to know I didn’t hate him. And I’m not saying that because he looked like it, I’m saying that because he thought it, I heard him think it.   
Looks like it goes both ways.  
He put his hand on my cheek and I smiled. He smiled wider and kissed me. It was short, but it was meaningful.  
When we parted he took my arm and we walked down the rest of the hallways to the hall where we were eating. 

Walking in I saw Areyn, who had somehow beaten us here. A man who looked just like Jareth, but both his eyes were blue, and a woman who looked the same age as everyone else. If we hadn’t already met I wouldn’t have knows she was Jareth’s mother.  
When she saw me she smiled.   
“Sarah my dear how are you?” she said walking over to me and taking my hands in hers.  
“I am fine thank you Elisa, and how are you?” I asked. Shocked by my sudden etiquette.  
“Oh I am fine thank you my dear. I see you have already met my daughter Areyn, have you met Gareth yet?” she said turning to the twins who were, for some reason wearing the same cloths.   
“Oh for goodness sakes, I hate it when they do that, I used to make them wear different coloured shirts when they were younger so I knew who was who.”  
I smiled at her. “Please excuse me.” I said, walking over to the twins.   
Now this will be fun.  
I walked over to the one on the left and put my arm in his, then put my hand on the one on the lefts arm. “Gareth it’s so wonderful to finally meet you.” I said to the one on the right. He looked at me shocked.  
“How did you.... but you couldn’t see ... we had our backs to you... but... what? Erm... I mean... It’s wonderful to meet you too Sarah.”  
I laughed at his reaction.  
“Bravo!” I heard Areyn call from the other side of the room. “See mother, I told you they wouldn’t be able to fool Sarah.”  
“Yes, I see what you mean Areyn, well done Sarah.”  
I blushed a little.   
“Right everyone it’s time for diner now that Sarah’s father, Robert, has joined us.”  
He had? I hadn’t heard him come in.  
Jareth smiled and lead me to the table.   
Jareth sat at the head of the table, as usual, I sat on his left with my father at my side. Areyn sat across from me with Gareth next to her, and Elisa sat at the other end of the table.   
Where’s Toby? I asked Jareth in my head.  
A goblin is watching over him, do not worry he is quite safe. He said, not looking away from the conversation he was currently having with his mother.   
Two conversations at the same time, now that’s talent.  
He smiled.  
Diner arrived and we sat eating.   
Jareth and Areyn were having a conversation about the Labyrinth whilst I was talking to Gareth and Elisa about when Jareth was a child.  
My father sat quietly, I felt sorry for him. He didn’t know anything about any of these people.  
We were in our separate conversations until Elisa said something about baby photos and Jareth shot out of his conversation and in to ours.  
“Now mother, I don’t think we need to bother them with that.”  
I laughed. “Oh sure you do, I want to see little Jareth.”  
“Now now Sarah,” My father piped up. “I wouldn’t start if I was you, I have my wallet on me remember.” He said taking his wallet out and waving it in front of him.  
I snatched it out of his hands and quickly sat on it. There was no way they were seeing the photo of me when I was 3, stark naked and covered in paint, my father kept in his wallet.   
Jareth laughed in my head, Sarah you are aware if you picture things in your head I can see them right?  
He continued laughing.  
Damn! I blushed and slapped him lightly on the arm.   
“Look at them, tormenting each other on there minds.” Areyn started.  
“Come now Areyn, we must not torment them too.”   
I blushed and smiled at Elisa, using my eyes to thank her for sticking up for me. She nodded and returned to her meal.  
We ate the rest of our meal in conversations about nonsense.

Hi guys. This one is quite a long chapter and, finally giving in to the constant nagging I am getting day in day out from Leah, I am going to start making my chapters longer.  
Comments are welcomed!!!!!

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth.


	20. The Stars Of The Labyrinth

Chapter 20  
The Stars Of The Labyrinth

 

Sarah’s POV

I was lying in bed looking up at my roof. I had gotten sick of the earth’s constellations, so I had asked The Castle to put up Labyrinth ones. It felt a little weird talking to a building but, Jareth said, if I put my hand on one of the walls and talk to it, it will talk back to me in my head, which it did. It had been telling me about its history and the history of the Labyrinth, apparently if I did the same thing with a wall in the Labyrinth it would answer me too. But I had to keep contact with the wall.   
I had sat, leant against the for hours earlier just chatting with The Castle. It told me that I was the only other person, aside from Jareth, to talk to it. And that, because he was king, Jareth could talk to the castle and Labyrinth when he was in other kingdoms. Apparently it came in handy if they were under attack.  
I had left The Castle wall a few hours ago to sleep because it sleeps at night too, which I thought was a little strange. But, I suppose, if it talks, it sleeps too.  
So now I was laid in bed, bored.   
I couldn’t sleep, no matter how hard I tried. I had lost count of the jumping sheep somewhere around 350, and the stars weren’t helping, which surprised me.  
I left The Castle to sleep so, I had no one to talk to, or did I?  
Jareth? I asked in my head, hoping he was awake.  
Sarah? He replied. What are you still doing awake?  
I can’t sleep.  
Oh… and now the castle is asleep, you have no one to talk to.  
How did you know?  
Because I was thinking the same thing. I didn’t want to call out to you in case you were asleep, and I believe you thought the same thing about me.  
Yeah. Where are you?  
Sat in the Labyrinth.  
Want some company?  
Sure. Wrap a cardigan around yourself then give me a shout and I’ll teleport you out here.  
I did as he said. I wrapped a light cardigan around me, it’s warm here in the day so I shouldn’t need anything thicker.  
Ok Jareth.  
I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was no longer in the castle, I was stood behind Jareth, who was sitting on some steps that looked out over the labyrinth. Judging by the distance between us and the castle, and us and the edge of the labyrinth we were somewhere in the middle, but I hadn’t seen this place when I had run the labyrinth.  
“No, you won’t have. This place, like the gardens, is hidden. The only way in or out is with The Castles magic.”  
I sat beside him on the steps, and lent my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist.  
I felt his nose rub the top of my head and I turned to look up at him. I stared deep into his mismatched eyes. I really and going to have to ask him about that someday.  
I reached up and kissed him, and he kissed me back.

After we pulled away, we sat looking out over the Labyrinth.  
Jareth stood, and I stood following him. He reached into the inside pocket in the long coat he was wearing and pulled out a crystal. He rolled it from his hand and on to the floor. A blanket appeared where the crystal had dropped and he sat on it, tapping beside him for me to follow. I sat down and he pulled me down to lay with him.  
Looking up at the stars I realised they were more relaxing when they were real rather than projected.  
My hand slipped off my stomach and hit his on the floor. He took it and held it to his mouth, kissing my knuckles before returning it to the floor, our fingers still laced together.  
Jareth pointed to a cluster of stars in the sky.   
“That is Pegasus. Named after the immortal horse.” He waved his hand and the stars got brighter, as well as some smaller stars around it creating the shape of a Pegasus.  
“It’s mainly made up of the stars, Matar, Scheat, Salm, Algenib, Markab, Homam, Baham and Enif.” As he said their names, each of the stars lit brighter, then bulled back for the next one.  
“And that,” He said, pointing at another cluster. “Is Cygnus. The swan of the skies.” Another set of stars lit up, next to Pegasus, forming the shape of a swan. “That’s made up of Deneb, Rukh, Sadr, Gienah and Albireo.”  
I looked at the stars, fascinated by the new constellations to learn.  
He smiled. “That is Aquila, The eagle. Made up of Tarazed, Altair, Alshain, Delta and Eta.” An eagle appeared in the sky.   
They were beautiful.

“Would you like to see something amazing?”  
I nodded, what was he talking about?  
He waved both his arms in front of him. When I looked up the star shapes were moving, Pegasus was running across the skies, Flapping his wings occasionally with the swan Cygnus and the eagle Aquila chasseing after him. I shuffled over, leaning my head against Jareth’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me.   
“Thank you”   
He kissed the top of my head in reply. Watching the stars play for a while, we laid in silence. 

 

“Come with me.” He said, moving so we could get up.  
“Where are we going?” I asked. Upset he had disturbed our star gazing.  
“Nowhere really, just come over here.” He walked away from the blanket.  
I stood beside him.  
“You might want to cover your ears.”  
I looked at him confused but did as he said. He used his fingers and made a proper, New York, cab whistle. I uncovered my ears and followed his gaze to the sky.  
The constellation Pegasus had turned away from his friends and was flying towards us. He landed on the floor in front of and, in a burst of glitter and stars, turned into a real horse, with wings.  
He was white, and I know technically that is not possible, but he actually was, and his wings were white feathers, but the tips of the feathers were black. He turned and walked over to us, His head low and his long mane was flowing in front of his face.  
He nudged my hand with his muzzle, and I stroked his nose. “Hi.” I said, earning a neigh and a Hello Miss. In my head.  
“How strange.”  
“What is?” I asked.  
“Pegasus has, to knowledge, only ever let two people even near him. The god/demi god Hercules…”  
And him. I heard Pegasus say in my head.  
“Oh? Why don’t you let people near you?” I asked Pegasus.  
Because, is any harm should come to me, All of my descendants would feel it too.  
“Oh.. I see.” I said, stroking his nose and behind his ears. He nickered in approval.  
Jareth laughed lightly to the side of me and held his hand out. “May I?” He asked Pegasus, and the horse nodded his neck as Jareth began to stroke him too.

 

Would you like to see the stars closer Miss? Pegasus asked.  
“Yes please.” I answers and Pegasus turned to the side, inviting me and Jareth to mount him.  
I sat on the front with Jareth behind me so I felt safer, and with that, we took off to the skies.

Hi guys, I wanted to give these guys a bit more time together in sweetness, so, enter this chapter. I used real constellations and stars from our skies, but if we could all please pretend they were Labyrinth only, I would wildly appreciate it. I had only planned this chapter up until them laying on the blanket, Everything from Jareth naming stars was improvised, but, I like it.

Thanks so much for reading, See you in the next chapter.  
BYE BYE!!!

Labyrinth


	21. A Spell On Heels

Chapter 21  
A Spell On Heels

Jareth’s POV

After Pegasus had flown me and Sarah around the sky, to see the stars and meet Cygnus and Aquila. We had landed, bid him farewell and gone back to her quarters.   
Sarah was now lying against my chest. The evening had tired her out and she had fallen straight asleep.  
I was soon to follow. Sleeping with her at my side, I found, was rather relaxing.

I woke up first, as usual, and tried to move out from underneath Sarah. I did not want to move, but I knew her father would come in to say good morning. He didn’t mind me sharing a bed with Sarah after her nightmare, but if my sister Areyn was to walk in, I doubt she would let it down easy.  
My attempts to get up without waking Sarah were proved futile when I opened the door to leave.  
“Where are you going?” She asked, stood behind me.  
“I was going to prepare breakfast, I thought we might all have it in the garden, after all, my mother did always like the out doors.” I said quickly in hopes she would believe me.  
“More likes you didn’t want the risk of your sister walking in.”  
Damn, she’s good at this.  
I sighed and walked over to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her lightly.  
We walked over to the bed and sat on it. Sarah sat to my right and I turned to face her.  
She caught me by surprise when, whilst I was turning, she kissed me and pushed me back on to the bed. I smiled against her lips and rolled over so I was resting between her legs.  
I flicked her lip as usual, but she refused to open them. I pulled away and looked at her. The smile on her face told me she was going to make me work for it.  
Challenge accepted.  
I started to kiss her neck, feeling her squirm beneath me I knew I had found a sweet spot, and I bit down hard.  
She gasped and I kissed her, using her gasping to my advantage and slipping my tongue in.   
She raised her legs and I went to pull away, but she wrapped her arms and one of her legs around my back.  
We laid there kissing, happy with not going any further. I will admit I wanted to go further, but it wouldn’t be fair on her.

When we separated, I stood, Helping her off the bed. I was about to walk out the door when I remembered.  
“Oh Sarah.” She looked at me. “Tonight, because my family will be leaving, we are holding a ball. Which means puffy dresses and heels.”  
“Eah. .. ok... the dress I can do, but the heels... I’ve never walked in heels before. I can’t walk in heels.”  
Oh right, I kept forgetting they didn’t wear them anymore in Sarah’s world.  
“Here, follow me.” I said, walking towards the wardrobe.  
“What are you doing?” she said following me.  
“Well, I know you haven’t picked a dress out yet, so I’ll just do it to all of them.”  
“Ok... now I’m really confused.”  
I handed her a pair of heels. “Here put these on.”  
She put on the heels and try ed to talk, stumbling and u caught her.  
I waved my hand over the shoes. “Now try.”  
She tried to walk again.  
“What did you do? It feels like I’m wearing my normal trainers.”  
“It’s a spell, you should be able to walk and run in all of these shoes now.”  
She hugged me. “Thank you.” She said, pulling away slightly and kissing my cheek.  
“Right, I am going to go and sort breakfast. It will be in the gardens at 08:00. Don’t be late. I’m sure of you ask Areyn she will help you with your dress again.” I said smiling and walking to the door.  
“You knew about that?” she asked embarrassed.   
I smiled at her and left the room.

Hi guys, I know this one’s a little short and boring but the next one will be much longer ;-)  
It is kind if a filler chapter, just my way of telling you there was going to be a ball.

Comments are welcomed

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	22. Could I, Should I, Would I

Chapter 22  
Could I, Should I, Would I.

 

Jareth’s POV

I have to tell her. I owe her everything, I owe her my life.   
I have no right to keep it from her.   
But if I tell her she will leave. I want her to stay with me.  
Maybe I don’t tell her... no... it wouldn’t be fair on her of I didn’t.   
It would make me a monster.   
I thought of all the dreams I had in those lonely six months when Sarah was not here.  
Me and Sarah kissing as the white metering of her wedding dress floated in the breeze.  
Me and Sarah laying in bed, My hand resting on her large stomach as we were exporting our first child.  
Me, Sarah and her friends sat in front of the fountain watching out child run around chasing after ambrocious.  
Me and Sarah dancing at a ball, our child balanced in our arms as we danced as a three.

Then I thought about the nightmares I had, before and after she came back.  
Sarah, standing over me, telling me she never had and never will love me as she drew a blade and killed me with it.  
Me standing over Sarah’s grave in the mortal world as though she had never come back.  
Sarah leaving me, and never returning.  
The one where Sarah was being swallowed by the ground, in the nightmare at Vailan’s castle.

And then there was the worst one. The most dominant. 

Vailan dragging Sarah away, back to his castle... where he chained her up and....  
No... stop. That’s enough.  
This is all just a big game of,   
Could I, should I, would I.   
No matter what happens, no matter how she takes it, I have to tell her...

I have to tell her I have found a way for her to leave the Labyrinth. A way for her to return home.

Hi guys, I know how short this is but, if I can get one written before my hands give in on me, I will upload another tonight. Also, don’t the me for this chapter, I know it’s really mean but... I don’t he a but it’s just plain mean...  
And for those of you who got the ‘Should I, Would I, Could I.’ Being a Farscape episode, virtual high 5, I love you guys, just like I have always loved that expression.

Remember, comments are always welcomed.

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth.


	23. The Ball

Chapter 23  
The Ball

Sarah’s POV  
I walked into the grand hall wearing a blue and white dress, It had a white skirt with blue material covering the top of the dress and most of the sides, revealing a triangle of white at the front.   
Jareth had picked it out, now he hadn’t exactly come up to me and told me that one. But when I was looking at dresses, I kept getting drawn to it, thinking how wonderful it would look as we danced. That’s how I knew.  
I had my hair loose around my shoulder with blue gems sewn in to it.

I looked around the hall and saw Jareth’s family spread around the hall full of people who I didn’t know, my father was talking with my friends, holding Toby in one arm. But no Jareth.

A song began to play that I knew. I was about to walk over to my father when I felt a hand on my waist, bulling me in and spinning me around. Jareth.  
There you are. I said to him in my mind and he smiled at me.  
I blushed as he started to sing.  
“There's such a sad love,  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes.  
There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart.”  
I smiled at him and he smiled back. He had sang this song to me the last time we danced. Now, I know for me it had only been about a month, but for him it had been seven, and I got the feeling he hadn’t danced since then either. I may have only danced with him once, but it was starting to get addictive. He started singing again.  
“As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love.  
I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars.  
As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love”  
I found myself singing the word ‘Falling’ with him.  
“As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Makes no sense at all.  
Makes no sense to fall.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.”  
After he finished singing, I was blushing and looked down. Then I felt his hand under my chin, lightly pulling my head upwards. He smiled at me and, in that moment, I swore I saw such love in his eyes, that he meant every word. He took my hand and lead me to go see my father.

We stood at the front of the hall talking with Gareth, when the doors opened.  
A woman, dressed in a white caped dress, a hood raised over her face, walked in.  
Everyone around me bowed and curtsied, staying low as if waiting for her command. I figured I had better follow. I glanced over at Jareth and he smiled.

Who is she?

You will find out soon enough. I heard a woman’s voice in my head.  
“Please, continue with the celebration.” She said, walking stiffly towards me and Jareth as everyone rose.

“Jareth, I thank you for my invite.” She said, what part of her face I could see was completely blank of emotion.  
“No your majesty, I thank you for coming.” He said, starting to bow again, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
“I told you Jareth, you need not bow before me as I need not before you.”  
She turned towards me, all I could see of her face was her rouge lips, the rest hidden by the hood.  
“I take it you are the Lady Sarah?” She said, I followed Jareth’s example.  
“Yes your majesty.” I said, curtsying slightly.  
“It is wonderful to finally meet you. And, to answer your earlier question, my name is Ruby, I rule over the High Lands. Being mortal I believe you have another name for it. The High Lands are a land that are higher the aboveground, where my kind the Angelus, known to your kind as angels, watch over the above and undergrounds.”  
I looked at her, slightly confused… Angels?  
“Pardon me for asking your majesty - ” She cut me off.  
“Nonsense, You really must call me Ruby and ask me any questions you wish. We will be great friends, trust me, I’ve seen it.”  
“Eah… Ok… Your kind are angels? Like from heaven?”  
“Ah yes, that’s what the mortals call it, Heaven. Though heaven is only part of The High Grounds.”  
“And you are the queen?” I felt rude asking all these questions, but I was only trying to understand.  
“No, in The High Grounds we do not have queen’s, we have Matriarchs, that’s me.” She smiled.  
“Oh right, one last question and I will leave you be.” I said, trying not to bore her or annoy her.  
“Of course.”  
“Why do you cover your face?”  
“It is the law. I am not to show my face until after I am married, my kind are big believers on marrying for love, not beauty.” Her head twitched to the side, but she stopped it, as if trying not to look to the side.  
“Please excuse me, I must go and greet the rest of the family.” And with that, she slipped away.  
I turned to Jareth. “What did she mean when she said she had seen us being the best of friends?”  
“Being matriarch, Ruby has many gifts. Seeing the future is one of those gifts.”  
“Oh. Why did everyone bow to her, I mean, I know its respect and all, but they bowed and waited for her permission.”  
“That is because of who she is. The matriarch of the high lands is the most powerful being in all the worlds. One flick of her wrist and she could devastate a solar system.”  
“And we are going to be best friends?”  
He laughed. “She is a wonderfully kind woman, I have never seen her challenged, or threaten anyone. Considering how much magic she has, she hardly ever uses it. She hates it.”  
“Why?”  
“Because it keeps her from the one she loves.” He lift it at that and lead me to the middle of the room for another dance.  
Hi guys, I know I said I would upload last night, but when I picked my typewriter up to put it away and my wrist made a loud snapping noise I thought I had better not.  
The character of ruby will be an important one, she may even get her own book after this one, trust me it will make sense when we get there.  
Comments are welcomed,  
Thanks for reading,  
Labyrinth.


	24. Breaking The News

Chapter 24  
Breaking The News

 

Sarah’s POV

After the ball, everyone left except Jareth’s family and Ruby.  
When the last guest had disappeared Ruby groaned, pushed her hood down and threw herself on to the throne as Jareth did, leaning her head back.  
I looked at Jareth questionably and he smiled.  
“Bad day Ruby?” He said, walking over to her.  
“Bad week.” She said, turning to look at him, smiling.  
“It’s been so bad up there this is the first time I’ve been able to leave. I’m so tired, I’ve had to use magic just to keep myself awake, and I’m fed up of that hood.” She ranted, but didn’t seem particularly annoyed.   
“Still, at least it’s good for one thing. Only the people in this room know what my face looks like, well, the people in this room and my three brothers, but they won’t say anything when they see me walking around the above ground.”  
“Do you spend a lot of time in the above ground?” I asked, genuinely curios.  
“Yes, I like it there, no one knows who I am or expects magic. I take it you recognise me.”  
“You two have met?” Jareth jumped in.  
“Yes, but not on purpose. She was a friend of my charge.”  
“Your charge?”  
“Yes, a human who I look after until they reach the age of 18.”  
“Oh ok.”

She stood and walked over to me.   
“You have more questions.” She stated, that’s a little creepy.  
“Eah... yeah.... um... how come you have your hood down now? I thought you said you weren’t allowed.”  
“I am not. But everyone here is practically family, that is why they know my face and how I am able to sit in the throne. And for your next questions, by practically family I mean when I was born, because I was born, it wasn’t safe for me to stay in the high grounds and Jareth’s family took me in and raised me. And for your second question, I can sit on the throne because, with Jareth being king, only his family or someone very close to him can sit here. Your third question, if you sit on the throne and they don’t like you, you explode. And for your last question, yes I am always like this.” She smiled at me.  
I just stared, stunned, that was very creepy.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. If you’ll excuse me, I am going to retire to my chambers. Are they still in the west wing or have you moved them again.”  
He looked at me and smiled. “It’s in the south wing, a rather stray explosion almost destroyed it about 25 years ago. Gareth, would you please escort Ruby to her room.” He grinned, only looking away from me to glance at his brother, who nodded and walked out of the room, Ruby taking his arm as they left.

The rest of Jareth’s family returned to the kingdom of the Fae. Gareth was staying at the kingdom, but when I asked why Jareth just smiled. I was soon snapped out of my thoughts by Jareth taking my hand.   
“Sarah we need to talk.” His smile was gone and he lead me to sit on the throne, crouching on the floor in front of me.  
“Jareth? What’s wrong?” The sadness on his face scared me, not scared as in dangerous, scared as in I didn’t like how upset he looked, I hated seeing him sad. I put my hand on his cheek and raised his lowered head, he had tears in his eyes. “What is going on?”

“Sarah…” He looked down again, shook his head and looked back up at me. “I have found a way… Ruby she…. She can take you back home…”

“What… I…” What do I say? What do I do? I can go home…. But do I want to go home?  
“You don’t have to make a decision tonight. Go back to your room, talk to your father and sleep on it.” He said, his voice cracking as he stood and turned to walk away.  
I didn’t know what I was going to do, but by the look in his eyes, I knew what I needed to do, to make him feel even just a little bit better. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned in my grasp and I kissed him. The first proper time that I had kissed Him.   
When we pulled away, I looked him in the eyes. “Thank you for telling me.” I said, putting my hand on his cheek. He put his hand over mine, then released it as I left the room.

Hi guys, I am really sorry about not updating the last two days, I have been super busy, and update times are going to get later this week as, because I am off college, I am working. Sorry again.

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth.


	25. Sarah's Answer

Chapter 25  
Sarah’s Answer

 

Sarah’s POV

Walking back to my room, I took the long way around, so I would have more time to think.

He could send me home. I could go back home. But I would miss this place. Home doesn’t feel like home anymore, this place feels more like home that the aboveground ever has. Maybe Jareth would let me stay. But, my father might not want to stay, he doesn’t really fit in here. But if my father goes to the aboveground, I may never see him again. What am I going to do?  
Seeing the door to my room I realised I needed more time to think, so I turned tale and headed to the gardens.  
I sat in front of the fountain, in the back part of the gardens Jareth had shown me. I sat playing with the pocket watch Jareth had given me in my first month here. Tracing the labyrinth pattern on the front was a interesting pass time, I had noticed a few days after being given it, that the labyrinth on the face moved into a different position each day. I looked at the time, II, XXX, IV, 02:34am. It was early, but being up at this time had become normal for me. I usually spend time in the labyrinth with Jareth.

I heard shuffling in the trees behind me and darted around and off the side of the pavilion. Just in time for Jareth to walk in, he hadn’t seen me, and something about his expression told me to keep it that way.  
He sat at the fountain in the seat I had once occupied.  
“What have I done?” He asked no one in particular. “When she came back, I hated her. But, I know now that my hate was a mere shield, to hid from the true feelings I had.” He put his head in his hands. “She’ll leave, I know she’ll leave. She’s human, she belongs in the aboveground with her father... but she also belongs with me. I don’t know. Maybe if I bring her friends here, they can persuade her to stay. No, I can’t do that. I can’t force her to stay...” He sighed, looking into the fountin.  
“You don’t have to.” I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.  
“Sarah?”  
“This place is my home now, I belong here more than I ever did in the above ground. I can’t leave here.... I can’t leave you...” I said, cradling his cheek. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles lightly. There was a time that would have made me blush, but now... Every moment I spent with him, felt right.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. I don’t know what it was about kissing him, but it was... comfortable.  
He pulled me on to his knee and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped both mine around his neck. I flicked his lip, asking for him to open his mouth and he obliged, surprised. I was surprised too, normally he takes the lead, but he was too slow.  
He tucked his hands under my thighs and stood, with me held against the top of his body.  
I didn’t look up as I felt a gust of wind, then the soft fabric of the sheets as Jareth laid me on the bed.  
Jareth seamed happy to have something to push me against as he kissed me more forcefully, but I didn’t mind, I returned the force by pulling him down deeper.  
I pushed my hands under his shirt, his chest warm against my cold hands. I gasped as he did the same, his hands were on my stomach, no clothing barrier between us.   
I pulled away.   
I could see the sadness in his eyes before he looked away. He tried to pull away, but I stopped him.  
“I want to take my brother and father back and help them settle back into the world above, but after that, I will return...” He looked me in the eyes as I said the next bit. “And you will be mine, as I will yours.” 

Hi guys, short chapter but... ;-). Enjoy eternal punishment while I write the next chapter.  
Comments are welcomed.

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	26. Breakfast

Chapter 26  
Breakfast

Sarah’s POV 

“What do you mean you’re not coming with us?” My father asked. I had just told him that he could go home, and that I was taking him, but wasn’t staying.  
“I don’t fit in there anymore dad, I never really did, you know that. But here, I do. Here I can be helpful.”  
“Just answer me one thing.”  
I nodded.  
“When you first came here, you weren’t exactly welcomed. But now... what I’m trying to say is, is it because of him?”  
I just looked at him stunned, I didn’t think he knew about us, I mean, I know he knows about us being close, but I didn’t think he knew we were that close.  
“He’s a factor in it, but no, I have more friends here than back home, and I like here.”  
He nodded. “I didn’t mind, I know you guys are a big part of each other, I just wanted to make sure you were doing this for the right reasons.”   
I smiled as he hugged me. I’d miss my father, but Jareth said I may still be able to visit the aboveground, and with the time difference, 20 years to my father would be 1000 to me, so he may not even miss me.

My father let go of me, and we left for breakfast. We had agreed that we would go to the aboveground after breakfast. My father didn’t want to leave me but, he also didn’t want to stay. Jareth had said he could visit any time he wanted, and so could Toby when he gets older. So I was happy about that.   
Jareth had given me allot of time to say goodbye, which I was thankful for.

 

We walked into the hall where we were having breakfast and Jareth, Gareth and Ruby smiled. I was talking to ruby when Jareth put a hand on my father’s shoulder and left the hall with him. I went to follow but Ruby caught my arm and shook her head lightly, then returned to the conversation. 

 

Jareth’s POV

Whilst Ruby and Sarah were talking, I asked to speak to Robert and lead him out the room.  
“Robert, I’d just like to say that Sarah is not staying because I...” He stopped me.  
“I know Jareth, don’t tell her I told you this, but I’m actually glad she’s staying. I don’t want her to stay here because I don’t want her, but because, when she walks around this place, she’s happy, when she sees you... she’s happy. All I want is for her to be happy, and if leaving her here is what it takes, then that’s what I’ll do.” He finished and I relaxed a little. At least he doesn’t think I am forcing her to stay.  
“But...” He started, stern look on his face. “If you hurt my daughter in any way so help me god, human or not, I’ll throw you in the bog of eternal stench.”  
I looked a little shocked, I had never been threatened with the bog before, but he meant it.  
“Not that I know what that is... but still.”  
“I believe you,” I said, chuckling a little.   
“Good.” He started to walk back inside, but I stopped him.  
“Just one more thing.”

Hi guys, just a little filler chapter, but it might be important layer I haven’t really made my mind up yet.  
Comments are welcomed

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	27. Aboveground

Chapter 27  
Aboveground

Sarah’s POV

When we arrived in the aboveground, I was confused as to where I was. Then I realised, I was in my family home. Wow, maybe this place really never was home.  
I walked upstairs to get some jeans, To hell with the fancy dresses.

I turned and saw Ruby stood in my bedroom doorway.

“Your father is in the kitchen with Toby.” I nodded.  
“Sarah, I talked with Jareth earlier and we agreed that it would be a good idea and, if its ok with you, I would like to make Toby one of my charges, and watch over him in the human world until he is 18.” I sat down on the bed and she sat beside me.  
“Let me explain. I would pose as a relative, probably an aunt, and watch over him, keeping him safe.”  
“Would he know you’re not his real aunt?”  
“That’s up to you, We can either tell him that I’m his aunt and leave it there, he’ll never know that I am not and, sadly, that the Labyrinth exist. Or, when he gets a little older, tell him I am not his real aunt and bring him to the labyrinth to see you. Or something along those lines. I would like to tell him the stories of the Labyrinth, and about his brave sister who beat the goblin king and became Lady Of The Labyrinth. If that’s ok with you.”  
“Shouldn’t this all be up to my father to decide.”  
She shook her head. “Your father said to ask you. He said, quote, ‘ Ask Sarah, I trust her to know more about the safety of the Labyrinth than me’. ”  
“Can Toby come all the time? Like on aboveground weekends and stuff?” I suddenly realised how much I would miss Toby. Ruby put a hand on my shoulder.   
“Sure, If you get Jareth to call me when you want to see him and, so long as he’s not in school, because his education is to going to slip because of me.” She grinned. “I’ll bring him to you. Your father too, if you want. That way Toby grows up with his sister and the Labyrinth knowing I’m not his aunt but understands why people need to think that.”  
I nodded. “Thank you.”  
“One more thing, because it you and you are like family to me, I will also look after your father too, and help him in life without Karen.”  
God I had forgotten about Karen.  
“Thank you.” Ruby nodded and left my room. At least I’ll still get to see Toby.

I walked downstairs and my father looked up. “Sarah.” He said smiling.  
“Hi dad.”  
He hugged me and sat back down at the table. I stood opposite, smiling at Toby.

I felt a painful twang in my stomach. Then Ruby burst in from outside. She looked so… Scared…

“Sarah! It’s Jareth!”

 

Hi Guys, sorry about the chapter. But, do not fear, I will never hear the end of it, Leah has got your back when it comes to shouting at me. Haven’t you Leah ;-)  
Comments are welcomed and, reading back, I have seen some spelling mistakes that have slipped through my second checks, but that’s just because I can’t see them. Please let me know if you spot one.

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	28. 13 weeks

Sarah’s POV

I ran over to Roby, ready to go back to the underground.  
Ruby had a connection Jareth, she always knew when he was hurt, but she had lost all feeling of him, she couldn’t find him anywhere. She said it was like being in a loud room, with thousands of voices, then it all just go silent.  
“Sarah,” My father called and I looked at him. “You look after him, I think he needs you more than he knows. Be careful.” I nodded and took hold of Ruby’s arm. Everything went black and I felt the stone floor beneath my feet.

We were in the castle. I had started to walk forwards but Ruby grabbed my arm. “Wait. Something’s wrong here.” She put her hand against the wall.   
“That’s not possible…”  
“What is it?”  
“13 weeks…”  
“What?”  
“13 weeks, two and a half months… It can’t have…”  
“Ruby, please explain, I am not good with this whole fragmented sentence thing.”  
“It’s been 13 weeks since we left…”  
“Time is different here. It was a few hours for me, but six months here, when I left the first time.”  
“I know, but I slowed time in the Labyrinth so it should have been the same time for both worlds… Wait, there’s something else.” She closed her eyes and pushed harder against the wall. After a few moments her eyes shot open. “Vailan…”  
My blood chilled. It had whenever I heard his name after that nightmare.  
“What?”  
“He attacked the castle, that’s why the Castle isn’t talking to me, He would know if it did, it can only show me a few clips from its memories… Vailan is king…”  
“What!” I shouted, instantly regretting it. Some shadows, as actual, floating, clouds of shadow, came around the corner and… Saw?.. us. They disbursed into streaks and chased us down the halls.

After what felt like forever running, Ruby stopped.  
“What are you doing?”   
“Stay down.” She pushed me to the ground and in one swift movement, reached her arm under her cloak and spun around, dragging a glowing silver blade after her and slicing through both the shadows, causing them to explode in a dark glitter. It happened so fast, I barely saw it.  
She lifted her leg bent in front of her, and wiped the blade down on her knee high, black boots she wore under her white dress.  
“What?”  
“A mix of Imperial Steal, Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron in the blade, can kill everything, including me.” She said, grimacing at the blade and spinning it in her hand whilst moving her arm in a downwards arch and it disappeared under her cape.  
She pulled up her hood.  
“If… He… Is king.” I couldn’t say HIS name. “What happened to Jareth?” I asked, Ruby had lost all contact? What if…  
“He’s not dead Sarah.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because if he was, I would have felt it happen, and I would have stopped it.”  
She stopped short, as if that was something I should understand.  
“Let’s go find him.”  
I nodded.

 

Hi guys, I know this chapter is a little crap, but it seemed needed… for some reason hahaha.  
Remember that comments are welcomed.

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	29. She's More Powerful Than She Thought

Sarah’s POV

Me and Ruby had been walking around the castle with no luck in finding Jareth, or any of the goblins.  
“If only we could get into the Labyrinth.”  
“Why?” I asked, surely if we went into the Labyrinth with Vailan as king, we’d never come back out again.  
“The Labyrinth chooses the king, not the other way around. All the goblins will be in the labyrinth because it will still be under Jareth’s control. Only three people in all worlds can control the Labyrinth, one from each world, that’s how it’s always been.”  
“Who are they, maybe we can ask their help.”  
She looked at me confused.  
“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“You really don’t know how powerful you are do you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Trust it to Jareth not to explain.” She sighed. “The Labyrinth needs three people to rule over it. The Goblin King, Jareth, In the underground. The Matriarch Of the Highgrounds, Myself.  
And, The one chosen from the aboveground is usually the human that The Goblin King falls in love with. You see, when a Fae falls in love, they never will again, it is eternal. So who better to choose from the aboveground, than someone that will love the Labyrinth and everything about it, than you.  
In your case, you also defeated the Labyrinth, so your more powerful than all of us, you just don’t know how to use your power.”  
“But I thought you were the most powerful being in creation, or at least that’s what Jareth said.”  
“In the Highgrounds yes. But my power’s strength is dependent on where I am, well… no… not really, I still have the same power, but there are things that, when I am in the Highgrounds, would only take a flick of my wrist. If I was to do them here, it could kill me, so I do my best not to use my power here. I have enough combat training to protect myself if anyone was stupid enough to attack me. But people generally don’t because the situation with my power is a closely guarded secret.”  
“Hence the swords.”   
She smiled. “Yes. They are one of the very few things that could kill me. The swords, Myself, and something else I am not worried about. So I am virtually immortal.”  
“Don’t you worry about someone getting them off of you and killing you?”  
She chuckled and pulled one out. “Here take it.” She said holding it out to me.  
“Eah…”  
“It’s ok.” She smiled.  
Warily I took the sword from her, and it just… poofed… When I looked up, Ruby was holding it.  
“Awesome.”  
“It is pretty cool yeah.” She smiled. There is that above ground language again.  
“I can control it too. If I am to be taken hostage, I can make it so that they can take the blade and put it to the side, then, when they least expect it, I can summon it. Or, if I lose it in battle, I can cause it to burn the hand of the one holding it.”  
“Ouch…”  
“Yeah, It is pretty ouch actually.” Said a voice behind us, scaring me half to death. I turned, expecting to see a shadow, but instead I saw a man, with two blue eyes and log blond hair.  
“Gareth.” Ruby said, hugging him. Wait…she has more emotions than confidence and smugness? I smiled to myself.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I came to help you guys. I knew you were back.”  
“How?” Ruby asked confused. Wow… She gets confused too. I thought she had all the answers.  
“You were thinking of me.” He said, holding his hand in front of him to show the light scar across the palm.  
Funny, I hadn’t noticed it before.  
He noticed I was looking at it and waved his hand slightly. “How do you think I know it hurts to hold one of her blades without her permeation.”  
“Ouch…”  
“Ouch indeed…”

 

“Now. First thing first. Have you heard from my brother?”  
“We thought he was with you.”  
“No. When That ass hat took over, he… ‘kept’… him, somewhere in the castle. We have been trying to get back in to rescue him, but the castle in impenetrable. I think I was only able to get in because you were thinking of me and all three of you are here.”  
All three? Oh yeah, I forgot I was supposed to be important somehow…

“Now, I know he’s not anywhere in the north or east halls.”  
“How?” I asked, “If you haven’t been able to get in, how do you know he’s not there.”  
“His abilities have been dulled down, but Ruby is not the only one with a connection to my twin. When Ass Hat is distracted, I can talk to Jareth. He is also trying to pinpoint where he is. The castle is helping where it can, but it’s being kept on a tight leash.”  
“Why do you keep calling him ass hat? Not that I’m objecting.” I asked, honestly I couldn’t agree more, Vailan is an ass hat, I just wondered.  
“Because, he cast a spell on whoever was in the underground when he took over. We cannot say his name lest we put King in front of it… Well we can… If we want excruciating pain. And I will not call him my king.”  
“Neither will I.” Ruby chimed in.  
“Right, now we’ve got that sorted, let’s go find my brother. I’ll take the west halls, You and Sarah take the south.”  
Ruby nodded. “Stay in touch.” She said, making a slight hand gesture from her fore head to his.  
“Will do.” He said. They looked at each other for a little while longer, then Ruby watched as Gareth walked away.

Don’t worry Jareth, were coming for you.

I Know. The reply startled me.  
“Jareth?” Ruby turned to look at me.   
“You hear him?”  
I nodded.

Hi Guys, another chapter of information that will be important later, plus the fact that I get pissed when I read a book where someone gets kidnapped but they’ve found them by the end of the chapter. Sorry.    
Comments are welcomed, of course.

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	30. Dark Room

Sarah’s POV

Where are you now? Jareth asked in my head. His voice sounded faint, but I don’t think that was the magic blocking him. It worried me.  
Were about, half way down the third corridor in the south halls. I replied, trying to keep all of the turns marked in my head.  
Right. Tell Ruby to stop off in the ‘Dark Room’, she’ll get it don’t worry, and… Wait, someone’s coming.  
“Jareth?” I asked aloud, he wasn’t answering.  
“Sarah? What’s going on?” Ruby said, turning to me.  
“He told me to tell you to go into the ‘Dark Room’ and that you’ll understand. Then he said someone was coming, and now he’s not replying.”  
“The Dark Room.” She looked around. “This way.” She said, walking down one of the side corridors and into a room.  
It was a large, empty, Square room, The walls were painted white, and it was very well lit.  
“The Dark Room? Not exactly dark…”  
She smiled. “Not dark as in shadowed, dark as in for the darkest times.”  
“I still don’t understand.”  
She walked to the middle of the room, and I thought it best to follow her.  
When she stopped, she looked straight ahead and said, “Vatican Cameos.”  
I know that word… It means battle stations I think. Yeah, battle stations.  
As if on cue, the walls exploded with racks of weapons, like seriously, every wall was not covered top to bottom with maize’s, lances, Long swords, and other forums of weaponry. The floor shook and all around us, racks came out with swords and knives on them, and a statue at the head of the room appeared with jet black armor.   
Ruby walked over to a rack in the corner with strange coloured swords, knives and a rather beautiful bow with a quill of arrows. The bow was a pale green wood, with ivy leaves carved into the wood, twisting around the bow. The quill was a jet black leather, with ivy leaves around the base and top. The arrows in the quill had strange feathers on the end, they were larger than your normal arrow fly.  
Ruby glanced over and saw me looking. “They are angelus feathers, They keep the arrow straight. Needless to say, I never miss.” She looked at me when she said the last words.  
Walking over to me, she held out two knives in a belt. “You shouldn’t need to use these, but I’d be happier knowing you had them. If anything comes to close, just stab it.” She smiled.  
I nodded and took them from her. I didn’t really know how to use them, but I shouldn’t need them.  
Turning away from me, Ruby walked over to the stand again. She put both her hands under her cloak and, this time, pulled out two blades like I saw earlier. In one swift movement, she sharpened them on a block to the side of the stand. Then replaced them back under her cloak. She took two knives from the shelf and placed one in each boot, then took the bow and quill.  
Throwing the quill over her shoulder, she turned to me. “Let’s get going.”  
I nodded and we turned to leave the room.  
Sarah…  
“Wait!” I said to Ruby and she turned to face me.  
Jareth?   
I got no reply, just an image of a door and a hall behind it. I looked at Ruby and she stared back at me as if looking at the image too.   
“I know where that is.” She said, running out the door.  
We’re coming Jareth. I said to him, hoping he could hear me. I didn’t like how he sounded when he said my name.

 

Hi guys, Finally getting there. They will find him in the next one.  
Comments are always welcomed.

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	31. Raha'Han

Sarah’s POV

Me and Ruby had been running through the castle for half an hour, when finally, she stopped. There was a door in front of her with two shadow guards either side of it.  
They won’t be the only ones. She said in my mind. God that was strange, I’m used to it being Jareth’s voice I hear.  
What do we do then?  
There will be a set of rotating guards, normally on a 5 minute rotter. We are going to stand here, till they have gone past twice so I can be sure of the time between passes. Then, while they are around the other side, I am going to take out the guards whilst you go in, get Jareth, and get out.  
Fool proof? I asked, slightly uneasy.  
Fool proof. She agreed.

Fifth teen minutes passed and, Ruby was right, There were walking guards, passing every five minutes. On the next pass Ruby looked at me and nodded.  
Ruby ran out and, just as she took out the first guard, the door was thrown open and hit the other, causing him to disbursed and forced to reform. But by the time he had, he had been stabbed in the chest.  
Jareth looked back at me as he pulled the knife out of the guard. He walked over to me and smiled. He was limping slightly and clutching his side. He glanced at Ruby. “I liked your plan, but mine was better.”  
“I couldn’t hear you.”  
“No you won’t have, but I heard you. Which reminds me, Ruby, can you help?”  
He gestured to a piece of metal around his neck, was that a collar?  
“Is that a Rada’han?”  
He nodded.  
“What’s a Rada’han?”  
“It’s a collar that supresses all magic, I’m surprised he could hear us at all.”  
“I am losing what little power I had managed to hold on to, so I fear I will soon not be able to stand.”  
I was about to protest when I realised… “How long have we been stood here?”  
Too long apparently, I decided as we heard shouting from behind us. The rotating guards had come back around.  
Ruby was about to attack them, when they both disburse. After the smoke had cleared, I saw Gareth stood on the other side, sword in hand.  
He ran over to us and wrapped an arm around and putting Jareth’s arm over his shoulder to help him walk.   
“Let’s go.”

We stumbled down the corridor when we heard more shouting. They had just found Jareth was not in his cell.  
Hurrying down the corridor, we turned corners I assumed were random, but then I realised, we kept turning right.  
“Aren’t we just going around in circles.”  
“No, When you in the labyrinth, you take all the left turns to get to the castle, and all the right turns to get to the beginning, that’s why it took you so long to get in the first time, you kept turning right. It works the same way in the castle. Keep turning right, and we’ll get out.”  
Sure enough, just as he said that, we ran towards the front doors of the castle. We burst through them and in to the Labyrinth.

 

Hi Guys, some of you might recognise the Rada’han from legend of the seeker, I liked the idea. Also, The part about turning left and right was not my idea, I got it from another fanfic I read, though I cannot remember which. When I find out I will upload it in another chapter.  
Comments are welcomed.

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	32. I Always Believed In You

Sarah’s POV

Though we were safe as soon as we entered the Labyrinth, we didn’t stop running. About six or seven right turns into the Labyrinth, we stopped.   
Panting heavily, I felt a pair of arms pull me in to a hug.  
I wrapped my arms around Jareth tightly, pulling him towards me. I felt him wince and let go. Looking at him, I saw just how battered and bruised he really was.  
He put his hand on my shoulder and used me as a support to sit down.  
“Ruby, I believe I may need medical assistance.” And with that, he collapsed the rest of the way to the ground and laid on his back.  
Ruby ran over and knelt next to him. I got down on the opposite side.  
He must have seen how worried I was, because he reached up and stroked my cheek.  
“Do not worry love, Ruby will fix me up good and proper.”  
He smiled at ruby and she smiled back faintly.  
She moved her hand slowly over Jareth’s body and her face turned white. She looked Jareth in the eyes with a look I could not quite place.  
“Later.” He said. She nodded and put a hand on his chest, over his heart.  
He winced and rolled on to his side.  
“Jareth?” I said, grabbing his shoulder.  
“He’s fine.” Ruby said, standing. “His bones are fixing themselves, which can be a little painful.”  
I stopped listening after she said ‘He’s fine.’ I pushed the hair away that had fallen around his face. He was already looking better. The bruise that was on his cheek had disappeared and, the cut under his eye was but a faint scar.  
He opened his eyes and I relaxed. He really is ok.  
He smiled as I helped him stand.  
“We need to get to the oubliette. That’s where the goblins are hiding.”  
We nodded and continued to walk through the Labyrinth.

 

When we reached the tunnels around the oubliette, I wanted to cry. The goblins had retreated underground and, well… they were everywhere, some were injured, most just sat to the sides of the tunnel. None of them even looked up as we walked through.  
As we were walking through the masses, I heard crying and pinpointed it to a small goblin, curled up against the wall. It looked like a child. Jareth must have heard it too because he walked over to the little thing. Jareth put his hand on the goblins shoulder and it tried to pull away, and then it looked up and saw who it was. The goblin didn’t say anything, it just leaned into Jareth and continued to cry.  
When the young goblin had calmed, Jareth pulled away slightly.  
“Freya is that you?” He asked. I was surprised, I always thought he was mean to the goblins, but he knew this little one’s names. Could it be I had gotten him all wrong.  
The young goblin nodded.  
“What’s the matter? Where are your parents?”  
“I… I don’t know…” She said, starting to cry again. The way she talked, was like a four year old lost in a mall.  
“Let’s go find they, yeah.”  
He picked Freya up and carried her over to me.  
As we started walking towards the middle of the group, we heard whisperings.  
‘Is that the king, it’s the king, we thought he was being kept prisoner, how did he escape.’ Were some of the mumblings I could make out.  
Jareth stopped and looked around the goblins.  
“I am back, With the help of Gareth, The Lady Ruby and The Lady Sarah, I escaped. We will take back the kingdom, but first… Gurt, Genevieve, Where are you?”  
There was no response but then, all of a sudden… “FREYA!!!!”  
Two goblins came running up to us, the others moving to make a path. Jareth knelt and handed the young goblin to the other two running up to him. “Thank you your majesty!” One of the goblins, Genevieve I assume, said to the Jareth, and he nodded.

 

Me and Jareth were stood in the Labyrinth, near the door to the oubliette. We were sleeping outside tonight, Ruby and Gareth had stayed inside to help the injured goblins.  
I jumped when Jareth took my hand, we hadn’t said anything to each other since we came out here.   
Jareth started to walk into the Labyrinth, and I followed.  
After a little while of walking, I had to ask. “Where are we going Jareth?”  
He smiled. “Nowhere in particular. Just a wonder.”  
I nodded and we walked in silence.  
We got to the edge of a cliff and stopped.   
Jareth wrapped an arm around my waist and I smiled, leaning in to him.  
“Jareth?”  
He looked at me, without saying a word. With what I was about to ask this scared me.  
“Ruby said we had been gone 13 weeks.” He nodded. “Did you ever think I wasn’t coming back?” He looked at me sadly and I started to babble. “Because I was home, and I never promised, I mean of course I was going to come back, but what if I had changed my mind, what if - ”  
I was cut off by Jareth’s thumb tracing my jawline. I looked into his eyes, and saw pure adoration. I closed my eyes as he pulled me into a deep, meaningful kiss.  
When we parted, he rest his forehead against my own.  
“I always believed in you Sarah. I always knew you were coming back for me.”

Hi Guys, thought you guys would like to see more of the sensitive side of Jareth and, because I’ve given Ruby allot of lead in the last few chapters, I’d virtually keep her out of this one.  
Remember, Comments are welcomed, good or bad, especially if it’s about spelling mistakes.

Thanks For Reading

Labyrinth


	33. The Sharing Of Power

Sarah’s POV

When Jareth had whispered those words in my ear, and told me he had always believed in me, I lost control. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The metal collar around his neck was cold against my arms, but that was not going to stop me. Jareth soon got over his shock and kissed me back, tangling his hands in the soft material of my dress.   
I was quickly running out of breath, but when I’m with Jareth, I don’t need it. I feel like he is what holds me to the ground, not gravity, not my own mass, him, and him alone. He was all I needed. I lost my hand’s in his hair, and used them to pull him deeper into the kiss, if that was possible.

As I was kissing him, I felt the collar around his neck grow warm, and it burnt my arm.  
I pulled away and saw that there was a burn on my forearm, and it hurt like hell. Jareth took my arm and looked at it worryingly, but when I looked up at him, the metal collar was glowing.  
“Jareth? Is it meant to do that?”  
“Do what?” He asked, obviously confused.  
“The collar, Its glowing, and it burnt my arm.”  
“Is it glowing yellow?”  
“Yeah, sort of.”  
He smiled widely and took my arm.  
“We need to go find Ruby.”  
We ran back to the oubliette entrance at a speed, I didn’t even know I was capable of.

 

When we got to the entrance of the oubliette, Ruby and Gareth were stood in front of it, deep in conversation.  
“Ruby!” Jareth yelled. “You are not going to believe what just happened.”  
Jareth explained to Ruby that the collar had glowed and burnt my arm, which Ruby healed for me. Thankfully he left out the part where I was kissing him. I wasn’t shy about it, I just didn’t want to go bragging it to her, given what Jareth had told me about Ruby being unable to love.  
“I know It sounds ridiculous, but it actually happened.” I still didn’t understand why the collar glowing was important.  
“It makes more sense than you think. What were you doing when the collar glowed?”  
I blushed and Jareth looked down. Apparently he was as embarrassed about it as I was.  
Ruby looked at us and then, I guess she invaded our minds again, because she laughed.  
“Oh my dears, don’t worry, especially you.” She pointed at Jareth, out of breath from laughing. “With some of the things you’ve walked in on me doing, A little kiss is nothing.” She proceeded to laugh.  
Wait…. What… What did she…. What is she….  
“Oh don’t worry dear, I not no Christian Grey, I’m just saying.” She continued to laugh.  
She looked at Jareth for a moment, obviously talking in their heads, then glanced at me.  
I just stood there, stunned by what she said earlier. And slightly confused, I had never read 50 shades of grey but I thought she was in love with someone she couldn’t be with, and she didn’t seem like the kind of woman to cheat…  
“You taking this one?” She asked Jareth, and he nodded, leaving me even more confused.  
He turned and we walked back to where we were stood when the collar glowed.  
He tuned to me and took my hand, leading me to sit beside him on the floor.  
“Sarah, do you remember the book you had back home? The Labyrinth?”  
“Yes, I packed it to bring here with all of my stuff.”  
“Do you remember the story?”  
“Which part?”  
“What no one knew…”  
I looked at him confused, I didn’t really remember that part. “Carry on…”  
“No Sarah, you have to remember.”  
I looked down and thought about it. When I first came to the labyrinth, I knew that part by heart, but couldn’t remember the ending. Now, it seemed, the situation was reversed. What no one knew…. What no one knew…  
Then it struck me.  
“What no one knew, was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl.”  
“And…” Jareth said, expecting more.  
I thought again. “And had given her certain powers.”  
“Yes. And it was true Sarah. I had given you certain powers. But… I believe Ruby explained to you about the three rulers of the Labyrinth…”  
I nodded. “Yes.”   
I remember, she told me that I was supposed to be someone important, like I’d ever be important.  
Just then, Jareth’s head shot up, and he kissed me. I didn’t know why, but he kissed me as if to get a point across.  
When he pulled away, he looked me in the eyes.  
“Don’t you ever think that Sarah.” I looked at him confused and he stroked my cheek with his thumb. “Don’t you ever think you’re not important. You are the most important thing in the world to me Sarah. I move the stars for no one, but I would move the galaxy for you.”  
I blushed and kissed him lightly. That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.  
After we parted, he looked at me again, serious this time. “As I was saying. Because of you being The Lady of the Labyrinth, and the reasons for you being the third ruler, You have a bond with me where, you have some of my power. The Rada’han,” He pointed to the metal collar around his neck. “Dampens all power in my body,   
And the only way to remove it, and that’s with the key,” He pointed to the key hole in the front of it. “But, Ruby being Ruby, knows of a way that I can still use my power. And that’s you. The Rada’han dampens my power, but technically, the power I gave you, is yours.”  
I nodded. I was slow, but I was following.  
“You have a lot of power Sarah, which you do not know how to use. And frankly, neither do I. But, that little bit of power that was mine, You can share with me, thus, me still being able to use magic and help take back the castle.”  
“It doesn’t sound very easy.” I said, worrying I would not be able to do it, and let him down.  
He put his hand on my shoulder, comforting me. “It’s easier than it sounds.”  
He shuffled around so that he was facing me.  
“Close your eyes.”  
I did as he asked. He took my hand.  
“Imagine your power, what does it feel like? Sound like? What colour is it?”  
I felt a warm sensation in my stomach and assumed that must be it.  
“Good. Now, I want you to picture me. Picture one of your happiest moments with me, and move that power towards it.”  
I pictured the first time he had kissed me, and I felt his hand get warm. I opened my eyes and he smiled at me.  
He waved his hand and a crystal flickered on his fingertips, but soon disappeared.  
“Good,” He said. I could tell he was upset it hadn’t worked completely, but was happy he had more power now than he did five minutes ago. “Now, I need you to pick a stronger memory to focus on.”  
I thought through all the times I had been happy with Jareth, but one really stood out.  
The first time me and Jareth ha gotten close to seriousness. I pictured myself laying on Jareth’s bed, him laying between my legs that were raised against his side. I had no idea what I was doing but apparently, what I did do, Jareth thought was right when he groaned as I put my hands up his shirt. I was momentarily lost in the memory, before he had told me I would be stuck here.  
I felt something move inside me, and when I opened my eyes, Jareth was smiling, he had obviously peeked inside my mind and approved of the memory I used.   
All of a sudden, the floor began to shake. Me and Jareth stood and, from our high point, we could see what had happened.   
The Labyrinth had roared back to life, the walls were changing and moving.   
It was preparing for battle.

Hi Guys, I was writing this chapter with intentions of getting the Rada’han off Jareth, but soon came up with a better plan that needed it on I’m afraid.  
I am also proud to say I have not read or watched any 50 shades of grey, and I used it as a reference to something Leah said to me when I wrote Chapter 18: Loving And Longing. She said, And I Quote, ‘need to stop being a dick and need to make them go 50 shades of grey on each other.’  
Anyways, Comments are welcomed.

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	34. Stay

Sarah’s POV  
(Sorry I am writing a lot from Sarah lately, but the chapters sounded better from her POV.)

Warning: Mature content.   
This chapter contains sexual activity in graphic detail.  
You have been warned.

The goblins had sensed the changes in the Labyrinth and had flooded out of the oubliette and all around the Labyrinth. Jareth had to go and prepare the goblins and the Labyrinth, and update them on his power stance. When I asked the Labyrinth, it said that, Jareth had told the goblins to stay in the city and that, only Jareth, Gareth, Ruby and myself would be entering the castle, and that we would be able to sneak in better with the goblins distracting the guards in the city. The Labyrinth had been told to summon the creatures within it, including the fireys and my friends Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Diddymous and Ambrocious, to come and fight with them. The Labyrinth was also told to stop any reinforcements that ass hat may call for.  
I had decided to go along with Gareth in the new name for… HIM… and to call him ass hat from now on. The Labyrinth had laughed when I told it that.

 

Ruby had walked over and stood next to me.  
“You’re scared.” She said blankly.  
“No, I’m just…” I didn’t know what to say, I couldn’t come up with an excuse.  
“It’s ok Sarah, you can tell, or ask, me anything.”  
I sighed, defeated. “Yes, of course I’m scared. I didn’t even know I had power, now I’ve somehow got to give it to Jareth and keep him standing through a war?”  
She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder reassuringly.  
“Ruby?” I had to ask.  
“Hmm?”  
“What did you mean earlier? When you said Jareth had walked in on you doing… ‘Things’…”  
She laughed lightly. “Something you should know about me Sarah, I always mean exactly what I say.”  
“But… I know it’s none of my business… But Jareth told me that you hated your magic because it kept you from the one you loved. But, you don’t seem like the kind of person that would…”  
She looked at me confused for a moment then realised what I was talking about.  
“My magic doesn’t exactly ‘keep’ me from them. Because of who I am, I am only allowed to marry one of my own kind. But I was born, not created, the only other like me is my twin brother, but they won’t change the laws for me. They may have twisted them if the one I loved had been angelus, but he’s not. I am with the one I love Sarah, we have a relationship, and have for going on a thousand years… But I can never marry him.” She said, looking down sadly.  
Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the body behind.  
“Doesn’t change anything in my opinion.”  
Ruby laughed lightly and I turned to see the one head lent on her shoulder that I did not expect to see.

 

“Gareth?”

 

He smiled at me.  
Of course, it all makes sense. The grins Jareth gave them every time they left a room, The empathetic look Jareth gave Gareth whenever Ruby walked into the room, How happy Ruby had been to see Gareth when we appeared back in the castle after 13 weeks. Gareth was the one that Ruby had fallen in love with. The chuckle from Jareth I heard in my head told me I was right.  
The pair looked at me cautiously, I hadn’t realised that I had been staring at them.  
I walked over and hugged them, surprising them both.  
“I am so happy you guys have each other. And, no matter what your laws say, after a thousand years, you guys deserve to be together.”  
They smiled at me.  
“Thank you Sarah.” Gareth spoke up.  
I smiled at them and turned to walk away, but then turned back. “Oh and, when you are in the castle, you need not hide anymore. You can be open about your relationship with us, no none will say anything, trust me on that.”  
They smiled and I walked away.  
I’m proud of you. Jareth said in my head.  
It is only fair, I answered. Can you imagine if we had to hide our feelings because of some law?  
“I wouldn’t even like to think about it.” I turned to see Jareth stood behind me, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“When are we attacking?” I asked.   
“Tomorrow morning, at dawn. We will be staying here for the night.” He flicked his wrist and a large, old fashioned tent was staked into the ground beside us.  
“I give you magic, and you use it to pitch I tent.” I mocked as he pulled back the door to let me in.  
I gasped when I walked inside, it wasn’t a tent, it was practically a house. There was a large table, next to an equally large kitchen. A sofa was sat in front of a fire place, an actual fire place, and in the corner of the tent, was a large four poster bed that looked exactly like the one from mine and Jareth’s room. I had taken to calling it mine and Jareth’s room as I only ever slept in the one he had given me twice.  
“It is.” Jareth said, walking in behind me.  
“What?”  
“That is the bed from our room.”  
I looked at him and saw that he was serious, then we both burst out laughing.

After we had calmed down, I touched one finger lightly to the collar around Jareth’s neck. I really need to start calling it a Rada’han, saying collar makes him sound like a dog.  
“It’s cold.” I said, at least it’s not red hot.  
“It will be, it only warmed up earlier because it sensed my magic in you, now you have given that back to me it doesn’t see you as a threat.”  
“So it won’t burn me again?”  
He shook his head.  
“Good to know.” I smiled at him. And, going by the grin on his face, he understood.  
He pulled me into a kiss. There was no need to ask permission in to my mouth, his tongue was already there, and I returned the gesture, loving the taste of him.  
I slid my hands up his shirt, untying one side from his belt. He pulled away, looking me in the eyes, asking that silent question. Was I ready.  
I answered by untying the other side of his shirt, and he wasted no more time and went back to kissing me.  
Soon, I had his shirt off and discarded over the other side of the room. He took that as an invite and started to untie the lace to my dress. Shoes and other inconveniences had been lost at the door, so I was glad I didn’t have to worry about getting those boots of his off.

I traced over the lines in his muscles on his chest with both my hands, from top to bottom, causing him to groan against my mouth.

As Jareth finished, I felt the softness of my dress slide off my body, taking my undergarments with it.  
I suddenly lost all of my confidence and was about to cover myself, but Jareth beat me to it, pressing me against his chest. He waved his hand, and I suddenly realised, there was no clothing between us. His warm, bare skin, was pressed against mine.   
He lead me back towards a wall of the tent, that was made of wood for some reason, and pushes me against it lightly, then lent against me, pushing deeper into the kiss.  
I ran my fingers down his spine, to the small of his back, and he lost his hands in my hair.   
I lost control of my desires and pushed in to him more. He must have understood me because he smiled against my lips.  
He lent his legs against the wall behind me, supporting me, then tucked his hands under my thighs, pulling me on to his hips, and walked over to the bed.   
He lowered me on to the bed and laid between my legs.  
I ran my hands through his hair as he began to kiss down my neck, over my shoulder and down my chest.  
When he reached my lower stomach I gasped and pushed up against him.  
He came back up to my face and looked at me, out of breath. I knew what he was asking. I couldn’t say anything, I had long since lost the ability to think, so I pulled him into a kiss. And he took that as a yes. I gasped as he thrust in to me and I felt the last bit of innocence I had left leave me.   
I thought this was supposed to hurt the first time?  
Jareth smiled against my lips, and I understood, he had used magic to remove the pain.  
I smiled back and figured if it wasn’t going to hurt, then why not. I pushed my hips up against him, pushing him deeper, and caught him by surprise as he groaned. He continued to thrust in and out of me, but his lips never left mine. I didn’t take me long to get into rhythm with him, rising and lowering my hips to the same pattern as he did.  
As Jareth was going in, I raised my leg and tucked it behind his back and he groaned. At first I wasn’t sure why, then I realised, my slight movement had allowed him to go deeper.   
I felt my climax approaching and apparently so was his, because he kissed me deeper and more forcefully as I felt him explode inside of me.  
When we calmed a little, our lips parted, only slightly. His hot breath against my lips was so inviting.   
He went to pull out, but I used my leg behind his back to hold him in place.  
“Stay.” I begged of him, panting against his lips that were almost touching my own. I didn’t want to part just yet.  
He leaned back into me, complying with my request.   
He kissed me again lightly and rolled us on to our sides, pulling the covers up over us, and we fell asleep, still connected deeply.

Hi guys, 34 chapters, that’s a it took. Still, I think I held out a long while. Please don’t look at me differently!!! I didn’t want it to be a ‘they kissed, door closed, wake up next morning’ kind of thing. Sorry if I grossed you out   
Comments are welcomed

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	35. It Took You Guys Long Enough

Warning: This chapter contains mature, sexual content in graphic detail.  
You have been warned.

Jareth’s POV

I woke up to the moon light coming through the material roof of the tent. I was about to move to stand when I felt a pull at my arm. I looked down to see Sarah, cradled against my side. Then I remembered the activities from earlier that night, and I smiled. Not an cruel or wicked smile like the one that usually occupies my face, a true smile, a loving one. One that showed all the love I felt for her, even if she couldn’t see it, it was there.  
Relaxing again, I slowly drifted back to sleep.

I woke again, my eyes closed. I noticed that the covers had slipped, barely covering my hips. I was about to move them but then I realised, I couldn’t feel Sarah next to me. Before I had time to panic, I heard her light footsteps coming towards the bed.  
I stayed still, pretending to be asleep, curios of what she would do.  
I felt her warm fingertips follow the outline of my face, then trace my lips, and run along my jaw line. It took all my effort not to smile. She slowly ran her fingers over my chest, tracing the lines of my stomach.  
When she got to the bottom of my stomach, she stopped, just realising how low the covers had sank.  
I opened my eyes slightly and saw all the courage disappear from her face as she lingered at the edge of the covers.  
Seeing that her body was only covered by one of the sheets off the bed, I decided she had lingered long enough. I pulled her on to the bed and rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. “Exploring more than the Labyrinth now are we Sarah?” I grinned and she giggled beneath me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in to a steady kiss. I couldn’t believe that this woman lying naked below me was the same woman who had run the labyrinth, and defeated me. The same woman who I had shown hostility towards when she had returned. The same woman who had rejected me, and broken my heart. I laughed.  
“What is it?” Sarah asked confused beneath me.  
“Look at how far we’ve come. From the villain and the hero, to this.”  
“Mmmm… I don’t know about that?” Sarah said teasingly.  
“Oh?”  
“Mmmm… If you ask me your still quite the villain.” She smiled.  
“Oh yes…” I agreed. “The evil goblin king, praying on innocent women.” I said, lowering back into a kiss as she giggled.  
When we parted, I sat up. “Sarah, I have something for you.” I knew she would love her gift, I had conjured it up early this morning. It was based on something Sarah had dreamt about, I believe her real mother had something like it.  
Sarah sat up and looked at me, giggling again as I passed her the metal, velvet lined box.  
When she opened the box, she gasped. It was a necklace. A silver ring with engraving on it. ‘I move the stars for no one.’ Was on the outside, and, ‘But I’d move the galaxy for you.’ On the inside.  
“It’s like the one my mother used to have, with my father’s name on the outside and mine on the inside.” She said, smiling at the ring on the necklace.  
I smiled and pulled the necklace out and fastened it around her neck, kissing her forehead before I pulled away.  
She launched herself at me, knocking me back on to the bed. “Thank you Jareth, I love it.” She leant back and looked me in the eyes. “I love you.” There they were, those words I had been longing for, for almost a year. I couldn’t contain my excitement. I pulled her in to a deep, passionate kiss, pushing against her slightly so we were sitting up, then pushing a little more so that she was on her back. I pulled the covers up, over our heads, causing her to laugh lightly.  
“I love you too Sarah.” I said, before returning to the kiss.  
I ran my hands over Sarah’s chest and cupped her breast, causing her to gasp and dig her hands in to my back.  
“Well Well.” I heard from above the covers and looked up to see Ruby grinning at us.  
Sarah gasped and pulled all the sheets up to cover herself whilst I just laughed and rolled off Sarah, on to my back. Still covered of course.  
“I was just coming in to wake you guys up.” Ruby said acting all innocent, but the smirk on her face betrayed her, causing me to laugh more.  
“It took you guys long enough.” Gareth said, appearing from behind Ruby.   
“Now were one step closer to being even.” Ruby said winking at us.  
“Get out,” I laughed, throwing a pillow at them.  
“We’re going! We’re going!” Ruby shouted, throwing her hands mockingly into the air and fleeing from the pillow I had thrown.  
When they had both left, I looked at Sarah. She looked at me shocked for a moment, then we burst out laughing at the absurdity of the past few minutes.

Hi Guys, Thought I’d give you a sweet chapter before the ‘Battle For The Labyrinth’ (which will be the name of the next chapter, I just decided.)  
I also changed the editing on the story to include mature content.  
Also, the idea of Sarah tracing Jareth’s chest was based on Kickstar’s ‘The Taming Of The Goblin King.’ But aside from that the two scenes are quite different.  
Comments are always welcomed.

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	36. It's Not Real, This Is Real

Sarah’s POV  
I sat in the bath, because this tent had a bath, playing with the necklace Jareth had given me. It was so beautiful. I liked the simplicity of it, there were no diamonds or other stones to weigh it down. Just a simple, silver band, with those beautiful words on them.  
“I move the stars for no one.” I muttered to the empty room.  
“But I’d move the galaxy for you.”  
I closed my eyes and lent against the back of the bath tub.  
I felt arms wrap around me, but I did not need to open my eyes to know who it was. Jareth.  
I smiled and turned my head into the arm, burying it into the crook of his elbow.  
“It’s true. I would do anything for you.” He whispered into my ear.  
I smiled against his arm.  
“Come now love. The water is cold.”  
I hadn’t realised until he said it, but he was right. The water was now cold, and had been for a while.   
I nodded and he helped me out of the bath. I noticed his eyes lingering on my naked forum and blushed, pulling a towel around myself. I was comfortable walking around him without clothes on now, given the events of last night. But it was the look on his face, that longing look that, I just knew, I would not be able to deny.  
He wrapped his arms around me and rest his head on my shoulder, rubbing my towel gently as if to help me dry off.   
I turned in his grip and ran my hands down his bare chest, leaving them to rest at the waist line of his tight trousers. I rest my head on his chest.  
“Come on love, it’s time to get dressed for war.” And with that, we left to the bedroom.

Jareth walked over to the chest that sat at the bottom of or bed and opened it, pulling out some clothes and handing them to me. There was a pair of black, tightish, trousers, a black vest and a midnight blue top with long sleeves, a v neck and a hood. I looked at him questionably and he smiled slightly, handing me some leather bands I knew were vanguards.   
I took then off him and smiled. He turned and pulled out a shirt, pulling it over his head harshly. I could tell he was upset about something, so I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked calmly. He sighed ad leaned back into me.  
“I never wanted…” He stopped, shaking his head.  
“I never wanted this for you. When you came back I was upset, not that you were back, but because you hadn’t wished for it. When I learnt that it had only been a few hours, I forgave that. Then when I kissed you, I wanted it to stay that way. But when you promised you would come back after you took your family home, I was so happy, you would stay with me. I had hoped that, with my illness having gone, and you staying by my side, this war would go unwaged. And that we would be happy…” He trailed off.  
“Happy?” I asked shocked, and he looked down. I walked around him and leant downwards, looking up, to look at his face. “What makes you think I am not happy?” I asked, still surprised at his words. “I am happy Jareth. I don’t want a war, but I can’t be helped, and that’s not your fault. But don’t you think for one second that I am unhappy.” I took his hand and put it on my chest, over my heart. “Feel that?” I asked rhetorically. “That warmth. That is the happiness I have whenever I am with you. The love I feel for you and you alone. The war. The war is but a myth, much like fear, it is something we give a name to, just because we can’t stand against what is in front of us, we create fear so we have a reason not to. It’s not real. This,” I said, gripping the hand on my chest tighter. “This is real… This is how much I love you.”  
He raised his head lightly and looked me in the eyes. “When did you become so wise?”  
Before I could answer, he ceased me with a kiss. I felt his hands slide down from my neck to my chest, where he pulled my soaked bath towel off of me and pressed me against his body. His hands fell to my lower back, and pressed slightly into the small of my back, causing me to moan. I wasn’t sure why it felt so good, it just did.  
He pulled away slightly, just enough to talk, but his lips were still touching my own.  
“Let’s get dressed love.” He said, smiling against my lips, and I smiled back.  
I nodded and tucked in his shirt for him, tying the sides to his belt and he smiled.  
“It might surprise you to know that I can dress myself.”  
I looked up at him and smiled back. “Maybe so, but I do it much better.” I turned and started walking over to where my clothes laid on the bed.  
“Does that go for undressing me too?” He said, I could hear the grin on his face in his voice. I blushed and picked up the clothes.   
“Maybe, if your good.” That caused him to grin wider and laugh. It did not take too long for me to join in. I pulled on the clothes Jareth had handed me rather easily. I looked in the mirror and was rather surprised. I actually looked rather grown up.  
Jareth walked up behind me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he rest his head on my shoulder.  
“Growing up, I never imagined I would see a war, never mind be in one.” Jareth sighed and buried his head in the crook of my neck. I leant in to him.  
“But for the Labyrinth…” I turned to face him, cradling his cheek. “For you… I would fight a thousand.”  
He kissed the palm of my hand, then looked me in the eyes. I stared deep in to those mismatched, blue and brown eyes of his as he said, “Let’s get going then.”

 

Hi Guys, the battle will start in the next one. I just wanted you guys to ‘feel the love’ between these two a little more.  
Comments are always welcomed and loved.

Thanks sooooo much for reading

Labyrinth


	37. Charge!

Jareth’s POV  
I sat atop Diablo, my black Frisian horse, looking down over the Labyrinth, The goblin army at my back. Sarah had gone to see her friends before the battle, but was now riding up to me on Ghost, an appaloosa mustang I had befriended some time ago.  
She stopped beside me, looking ahead.  
“It’s time.” I declared and she nodded.  
We set off down the opposite side of the hill, The stygian armor I had conjured us glinting in the sunlight. Vailan was sure to have seen us now. I flinched as I thought his name. With the Rada’han around my neck dampening most of my magic, I had no defences. I only had enough magic to keep the Labyrinth going, but I did not tell Sarah that. Thankfully, Because of the Rada’han, It also dampened HIS magic towards me. So, where saying HIS name would cause excruciating pain to most, I feel only a slight twinge. I would just go along with Gareth, Sarah and most others in the Labyrinth by calling him ‘ass hat’, but I refused to be defeated by a name. I WILL call him Vailan. I flinched again. This time, Sarah must have noticed as she reached out her hand and placed it on my fore arm. I opened my eyes, not realising I had closed them, and looked to see the worry on her face. I took one of my hands from the rains and rest it on hers, reassuring her that I was fine.  
When we reached the gates to the goblin city, I heard the castle in my head.   
Ready when you are.  
I smiled and looked at those behind me.  
“Charge!” I shouted, raising my sword in the air, and the gates shot open.  
We charged through the goblin city, the very shadows coming alive to fight us. Sarah, who it turned out was rather good with a bow and arrow, was shooting at them with the imperial steal arrows Ruby had provided us.  
Between me Sarah, Gareth and Ruby shooting and swinging at the shadows, we managed to clear a path to the castle.  
There was allot of shouting behind us. The goblins were screaming bazar insults like, ‘Go fall in soup’ and ‘Hey assbutt.’ Some of the smaller goblins that moved the floor tiles were shifting the floor and shouting something like ‘Your mother is a freaking aardvark!’ Strange creatures. We ran towards the doors to the castle as they burst open. Vailan must have started to cease control over the castle again because the doors soon slowly started closing again. We had dismounted some time back but were still going fast enough to make it.  
We got through the doors just in time for them closing, but were surprised, the halls were empty.  
I held my hand out to Sarah and she took it, a little too fast for my likening. I looked up and saw her brave face, but when I looked in her eyes I could see how scared she was. I squeezed her hand slightly and saw her relax a bit.  
I had been in to battle many times before, I had grown up with them around me, but she had never seen one, and was still holding it together. In my opinion, that makes her braver than I am.  
We wandered around the castle for some time and then came upon the Dark Room. We hurried inside to restock and found some of the crates had been raided. Somehow they had gotten some of the maize’s and other heavy weapons out of the walls. Thankfully, they had left all the knives, bows and arrows due to the fact that they didn’t look like much, but truth be told, they were the most powerful out of all the weapons because of their mix of metals.  
Ruby walked over to her own stand of immortal weapons, picked up a sword and handed it to Gareth.  
“Ruby I can’t…” Gareth said, moving away from her shocked.  
“Take it.” The tone in Ruby’s voice was adamant. Most people would only see it as a sword, nothing to worry about. But I knew the truth, It was a sword that could quite easily kill her.  
Gareth was still reluctant to take it, and Ruby’s features softened.  
“Gareth,” She took his hand, placing it on the handle of the sword. “I want you to take this, We both know it is the only sword out there that is perfectly balanced for you. I need you to be able to fight.”  
Gareth nodded and took the sword from her. He glanced over at me, I didn’t know what to say, and he must have been able to tell because he looked away.

Our next port of call was the dungeons, to free the goblins that had been imprisoned in the takeover.   
After letting them out, it was a one way trip to the throne room.  
Walking through the hallways we saw not a single shadow, which unnerved me slightly.  
When we got to the throne and instantly understood why.  
We opened the doors to the throne room and were instantly attacked. The entire room was full of shadows. Sarah and Ruby stood at the doors, shooting a path for me and Gareth. We fought for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. Somewhere along the lines I had lost my sword and was fighting with a knife in one hand, and a table leg in the other. Gareth was at my side, sword still in hand, but he had a rather large gash along his side. Ruby and Sarah had run out of arrows and joined us, fighting with their mixed metal daggers they had acquired in the dark room.   
It was going well. I had jumped up onto the table, to see Vailan at the other side of the room. We were still surrounded by shadows.   
Ruby must have seen him too, because she broke off from the group towards Vailan. I jumped back down from the table to help Gareth and Sarah.   
One of the shadows caught my arm with his blade, but the adrenaline was pumping now, I barely felt it.  
Just as we thought we were winning, reinforcements poured through the doors.   
Soon, we were backed into a corner.  
I felt a sharp pain as the shadows pinned me down and dragged me to the front of the room. My friends detained along with me.

Hi Guys, super late update, blame my useless friend Leah who, even when on the toilet, still can’t help me wright shit. If you don’t get that… wow.  
Next chapter tomorrow.  
Comments are always welcomed.

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	38. We We're A Three

Warning: This chapter contains mature/sexual harassment content in graphic detail.  
You have been warned.

Sarah’s POV  
We had fought the battle for what felt like hours, and we were winning, but when those reinforcements came through the door, I knew it was futile.  
We were dragged to the front of the room where Vailan sat on the throne. Ruby was knelt in front of him.  
“How did you do this?” She spat out the words as if we were still winning.  
“Well you see my dear.” I shuddered at the echoing sound of his voice. The voice that had haunted many of my dreams. “I knew you would attack eventually, in fact I am surprised it took you this long. I knew you would go to your little panic room first, then the dungeons, then here. I simply… Ambushed… You.”  
Jareth and Gareth were pushed to their knees, alongside Ruby, which just left me standing.  
“It’s a shame you never accepted my allegiance Ruby, but from the look on my brothers face and the fact he has watched you since you entered the room, explains why.”  
He kicked her in the side causing her to crumple over. Jareth and Gareth tried to pull away from the shadows holding them, but were steadied when they saw her stand.  
Vailan ignored her like she wasn’t even in the room anymore, but I was thankful to not be the only one stood anymore.  
“Let go of her.” Vailan said, gesturing towards me, unnerving me once again.  
The shadow did as he asked and pushed me forwards.  
Vailan reached out a hand and placed it on my chin, lifting my head to look where his should have been. His hand felt strange. It wasn’t like the other shadows where it was a like a mist landing on your arm. No, his actually felt like a hand. I felt the softness yet at the same time firm skin, and the heat that you would feel on a normal hand. Like the smoke was but a shroud, a mask, hiding what he was yet not actually existing.  
“Oh well I can see why my brother likes you so much. All the right curves in all the right places.” He ran his hands over my chest, forcing me to look down at the floor, trying not to cry. Jareth and Gareth tried to escape the grip of the shadow holing them, but were stopped by the very distinct sound of Jareth’s shoulder popping out of its socket.  
Sarah? Jareth’s voice was soft in my mind, but I could hear that he was as close to crying as I was.  
I’m ok. I didn’t know what else to answer with.  
“It looks like he has taken advantage of them too.” He smiled. “I might try them out for myself.” Vailan’s hand shifted to and clenched my butt. I tried to stifle the yelp, but some of the sound escaped, causing Jareth to try and escape again.  
Suddenly there was a flash of light in front of my face, and Vailan was over the other side of the room. I looked to my side to see Ruby fall to the floor.  
Being the only one unbound, I rushed to her side, grabbing her by the shoulders as she rolled over onto her side in pain. She had explained to me that she had next to no power here, because if she did use her power, it would hurt or kill her. It must have taken allot of power to blast Vailan away from me, without hitting me, to cause as much pain as what she appeared to be in.  
Vailan growled as he stood from where he had landed. His smoke shroud was failing and I could just see what appeared to be a normal Fae body. His face flickering, but was hard to see. He growled again when he realised this.  
He pointed at me. “Get her away from her. And for Ruby… Get her wings out.”  
It meant nothing to me, but from the looks and screaming that were coming from the boys, I knew it wasn’t good. I tried to resist being pulled away from her, but it was pointless, the shadows were too strong.  
“Vailan you can’t do this.” Gareth pleaded with him, but his cries went unheard.  
Ruby was pulled to her knees and a pair of white wings with black tipped feathers sprouted from her back. They were beautiful.  
Vailan’s shadow flickered again and he glared at Ruby. “I guess I’ve hidden in the shadows long enough, don’t you think Ruby?”   
I gasped when he removed his shroud.  
“I know, shocking isn’t it.” He said, clenching his jaw. “Gareth and Jareth weren’t born twins, they were born triplets. As for not knowing, you can thank her.” He jabbed his finger at Ruby, who looked down with an expression I could only explain as shame.  
“You knew we were three, but you made our mother cast me out, told my brothers that they were two. And after all you have done to me, you think you have the right to throw me across the room because of your title?” Vailan walked to the side of her and produced the sword Ruby had given Gareth earlier on. “Let’s see how you deal with this little slice.” Vailan brought the sword down and Ruby screamed an inhuman scream, so high pitched that I doubt, even if I could cover my ears, it wouldn’t make any difference.  
Ruby collapsed on to the floor in front of her, her severed wings on the ground behind her.  
“Burn those. Can’t have her re-spawning them now can we.” He pointed at the wings and walked back to the front of the room.  
“Throw them in the dungeons, I want them out of my sight.” He said, waving his hand at our group, then turned and sat on the throne.  
We were all too shocked to resist.

Hi Guys, another dark chapter I know. What did you think To Vailan being a Jareth/Gareth triplet? I hadn’t planned to do that originally, but Leah said something about how I should make Gareth a villain, and I got that idea  
Thanks so much for reading everyone, it means the world to me that you guys like my story.  
Remember how much I love comments 

Thanks again

Labyrinth


	39. Because You Deserved To Know

Sarah’s POV  
I sat bolt upright. That same nightmare again, Vailan’s shadow army making it to the above ground.  
“Sarah? Nightmare again?” Jareth asked and I nodded. “Come here.”   
I shuffled over to him and curled up against his side, and he rest his head on top of mine. Jareth was as comforting as he could be shackled to the wall. Vailan had him chained up because he feared how much power Jareth might have. He had left the rest of us untied and Gareth explained that it was because everyone, including him, had no power to act against Vailan.  
Ruby was unconscious, and had been for the last three days. Apparently, when Vailan cut off her wings, she lost her connection to the High Grounds and became human.  
Jareth winced and I realised I had just leant against his side where one of the shadows had stabbed him.  
I leant back and began to lift his shirt to see how the wound was doing.  
“Let me see.”  
“Its fine.” He tried to move away slightly but I caught him.  
“Let me see.” I said, more adamant this time and he nodded.  
I lifted his shirt and saw that it was healing rather well. Though it had only been three days since we charged the castle and lost, Fae healed quickly so the gash was almost gone.  
I ran my fingers over the light cut and kissed it. “There, all better now.”  
Jareth laughed lightly, despite the fact it obviously hurt him.  
I shuffled to his other side and cuddled against him again. His chains were just long enough for him to play with my hair, which helped me relax.  
I glanced over to Ruby and Gareth.   
Gareth was fast asleep with the still unconscious Ruby on his knee, lent against his body. He had sat like that for the last three days. He never let her go.  
“She’ll be fine.” Jareth said, snapping me from my thoughts.  
“Did you know? About Vailan?” I asked curiously.  
“No. But I do think she tried to tell me.”  
“What do you mean?”  
He looked away, at Gareth and Ruby. “Many times over the years Ruby has tried to tell me something about Vailan, but my mother always stopped her before she had chance. I thought it was something more about why he was banished. She tried allot more recently but we were always interrupted. I just assumed she was trying to warn me about the war. But when she tried to tell me on the day we charged the castle, it was different. I knew it was the same thing, but it didn’t make sense for it to be a warning about the war, because it was already happening. I guess now I know what it was she was trying to tell me.” His face changed slightly to something else, sorrow I think. He kept his eyes fixed on Ruby.

“I think Vailan was wrong.”  
“How do you mean?”  
His face snapped back to me. “He said Ruby was the one to force him out of the family, which I know isn’t true, but he also said she was the reason we didn’t know. I think he got it the wrong way. I think Ruby told my mother of what a monster he would turn out to be, and it was my mother who took action against him, or else why would Ruby try and tell me the truth?”  
“Because you deserved to know.” We looked up and saw Ruby was looking back at us, now awake, but weak.  
With her angelus side now gone, she looked different. Not too different, but her skin no longer held the glow it once did, though her movements were still graceful, they were slightly sloppier than before, and her eyes were now a pale grey rather than that shocking electric blue. But one thing that hadn’t changed, what that exiting spark in her eyes that made her friends happy and her enemies run in fear.  
“Your right. Vailan was fed a steady diet of half-truths and miss-truths. I did not show your mother what he would become, she saw it herself. When you were children, he was always trying to get away from the expectations that looking like you and your brother gave him.” Ruby explained steadily. Jareth stayed quiet, taking it all in.  
“That’s why your eye is like it is. Your mother favoured you to him, he lost it and hit you, causing your eye to dilate and get stuck that way. His final straw was when he decided he could not live looking like you two anymore and made the shadow shroud. He has looked that way ever since he was 6. He only reviled his face because I damaged his shadow when I launched him across the room.” She laughed a little on the last bit.  
“I never even knew he was my brother.” Jareth said, still slightly stunned at the news.  
“I know, that was your mothers choice. All you would know was that you had a brother who got banished and why. You weren’t know you were a triplet and you weren’t to know that your third was Vailan. She was very specific about that. Now, get some sleep. Vailan will take me and Gareth into the throne room tomorrow morn.”  
“How do you-“ She cut him off.  
“Just because I am human, doesn’t mean I am deaf. I heard him telling one of the guards when they dragged us from the throne room.”   
“Oh ok…”  
“From the state of your cloths I’d say we’ve been in here four… no… three days. If you ask me, you guys deserve some time alone.” Ruby winked at us.  
I looked up at Jareth and could see the mind bullets he was shooting at her for saying that. It made me smile that I was not the only one who was shy about our relationship.  
Ruby smiled and rest her head back on Gareth’s shoulder.

After Ruby was fast asleep, Jareth looked at me.  
“I need you to try something for me.”  
I looked at him confused, but nodded and he smiled.  
Jareth taught me how to summon a crystal, which it turns out is harder than it looks, and got me to hold it against the shackles around his wrist. After three or four tries, the crystal melted into the metal and the shackles opened.  
“Thank you.” Jareth said, rubbing one of his wrists.  
I took one of his hands from him and looked at his wrist where the shackle had been. It was bruised and cut. I rubbed lightly over the marks on his wrist and felt his other hand on my cheek.  
“It’s ok, I’ll be fine.” I looked up at him to be sure, and his eyes portrayed the same thing.   
I smiled as he pulled me on to his lap. Cradling me in his arms he lent down and kissed me lightly. He stroked my cheek with his hand and I put my head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as I fell asleep.

 

Hi guys, thought I’d go a little more into the specifics of Vailan.  
I also thought I would give Jareth and Sarah some… ehem… alone time… In the next chapter.  
Comments will be blessed by the gods… or something like that 

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	40. It's Only Forever, Not Long At All

Warning: This chapter contains mature/sexual content in graphic detail.  
You have been warned.

Jareth’s POV  
I woke up a while before Sarah.   
Ruby and Gareth we’re already gone.  
Sarah was still nestled against me, deep in sleep. Thankfully, her sleep looked peaceful, not full of nightmares. The nightmare she had been having was concerning me. Normally, nightmares of Vailan didn’t just come from nowhere.  
Sarah began to stir and I stroked her hair, soothing her.  
She looked up and smiled. “Hello.”  
I smiled back. “Hello. Did you sleep well?”  
She nodded lightly and snuggled further into me. “I always sleep better when your around.”  
I smiled again and kissed the top of her head.  
She leant back and looked me in the eyes for a moment, before kissing me lightly on the lips.  
When she pulled away, I looked at her and stroked her cheek.  
My Sarah.  
She must have thought something of the same because she shifted on my lap, so she had one leg either side of my hips and kissed me more forcefully. I knew Ruby and Gareth would be gone all day, Ruby had told me when Sarah was asleep last night. But still, a dungeon didn’t exactly make it to my of top ten places I wanted to pin Sarah down. It looked like it didn’t make it to Sarah’s list either because she pulled away slightly. “Jareth, I don’t want to…” She paused, as if trying to find a way of putting it delicately.  
“I know. I agree. The dungeon doesn’t exactly set the mood now does it.” I laughed and Sarah joined me.  
“Oh Sarah, you do make me Laugh. Always so full of surprises.”  
“Why?” She looked at me slightly confused.  
“We are in a dungeon, where I was last night chained up, after failing to cease the castle, in the middle of the war and here we are cracking jokes.” I said between bursts of laughter and she joined me. We must have laughed for ten solid minutes because my chest was starting to hurt.

Sarah stood and helped me stand. I was finding it hard to straighten my back after four days crumpled against the floor.  
“How’s your side?” she said, lifting my shirt slowly up to my chest, then smiling and lifting it over my head.  
“Now I’m no physician, but I am sure you didn’t need to lift my shirt that high it came off.” I smiled knowingly at her.  
She looked at me with a smug grin even I was not worthy of and replied with, “It makes it easier to see the wound.”  
“Does it now?”  
“Yes, or in this case, the lack of wound. It’s gone, not even a scar.” She smiled, her hands lingering on my chest.  
“Does this hurt?” She said, pressing her thumb into where the gash had once been.  
I shook my head. “No.”  
“Good. Then this won’t either.”  
I didn’t have time to wonder what she meant because she pushed me against a wall with strength I did not know she had and started to kiss me.  
Ok, I know I said a dungeon was not the perfect setting for this, but Sarah’s determination was really making it difficult to stop myself from pinning her to the wall right there.  
Sarah pulled away and smiled.  
“You know. This dungeon really isn’t that bad. At least its dry.”  
I grinned and Sarah forced herself back into the kiss.  
I panted against her lips. “Months I’ve been resisting the temptation that is you, but I gave in once, and now…” She cut me off.  
“How will we ever stop.”  
I laughed against her lips and pulled her back to the kiss. Like literally pulled her, with so much force is surprised she didn’t break.  
I felt Sarah’s hands slide to my trousers and picked her up.  
I tucked my hands around her thighs and placed her on my waist, just as I felt my trousers drop. She lost her hands in my hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss as I slid inside of her.  
She gasped as I spun around and slammed her back into the wall, getting deeper inside of her, feeling everything she had to offer.  
Unlike the first time, there was no gentleness to this, just pure, love filled passion and desire.  
I thrust into her so hard I don’t know how I didn’t hit the wall behind her.  
It was then when I realised that I was much stronger than Sarah and began so slow down, opening my eyes to look at her. Her eyes were forced closed but not out of pain, out of pleasure. She felt my slowing in pace and opened her eyes, looking longingly in to mine, then she pulled me into a harsh, forceful kiss. Biting at my lower lip.  
The first time I had finally spent the night with Sarah, I had known she was a virgin from her nervousness. But this just proved it. Not only has she not slept with anyone before me, but she had never gone any further than a kiss with a guy, if even that. She was around twenty one years old now so, no doubt this little release was what she needed. And from the look on her face as I quickened pace, I was right about that too.  
I trailed soft kisses down her neck to that soft spot I had grown very fond of.  
I laid a mixture of soft and harsh kisses on that perfect spot, causing her to push her hips into me.   
God that felt good.  
I rest my hands on her hips, pressing them against the wall and pushing my thumbs deep into the sort skin of her lower stomach, between her hips causing her to gasp louder and pull at my hair. And then seconds later bit down with all my strength on that sweet spot, feeling my release inside of her.

I stood there for a while longer with Sarah wrapped around my waist as we panted hot breath in to the others mouth.  
“I love you.” I whispered, stroking her hair behind her ears.  
“I love you too.” She breathed back.  
I placed her down on the floor pulling out of her and she whimpered at the loss of intimate contact. I would have stayed there forever, but I could feel my legs going from beneath me as tiredness took over.  
After pulling my trousers back up I slid down the wall, Sarah joining me.  
I turned towards her and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me.  
I rest my forehead against hers and closed my eyes.  
“You are mine Sarah as I am yours, and nothing will ever change that. I will seek out every crevice of your being and touch everything you have to offer, just as I hope you will do me. You will be my only lover, no matter how long I might live. I will spend every day of my never ending life loving you. You, Sarah Williams, are my very reason for existing.” I whispered. My very heart and soul pouring out to her. The words so easily falling from my lips. “All I ask of you is forever.”  
I felt her soft, warm hand touch my cheek. “I was an ordinary, selfish, spoilt girl who thought the world owed her because she had an abusive step mother. One day, out of stupidity I made a wish, using lines from a book I had read. But my wish came true.” Sarah was telling me how we had met, which I obviously knew, but I wanted to hear it from her perspective.  
“At first there was this scary and intimidating yet oddly intriguing mad man I had to defeat, and everything was about getting away from him. But when I finally did defeat him and returned home, I missed his dearly. Then my abusive step mother somehow learned the words of that wish and brought me back. When I looked at the man that had once scared and interested me at the same time, I realised. He had transformed in to somebody that loved me. And I had transformed into somebody that loved him.  
And still, I love him, very, very much. And I always will. So when he asks me for forever…  
Its only forever, not long at all.”  
I smiled, so happy to hear those words, and she kissed me lightly on the lips.  
She cuddled in closer to me and we fell asleep once again. But I swear, the smile never left my face.

Hi Guys, this chapter is longer than the others so enjoy. Sorry about the sex scene, I will stop/lighten up on them. There will not be as many of them in the future I swear.  
Your comments are always welcomed.

Thanks so much for reading

Labyrinth


	41. Will You Tell Me About Her?

Sarah’s POV  
I woke up before Jareth did. He looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping. The worry lines around his eyes and on his forehead were gone, and he had the widest smile on his face. He looked so happy.  
Entangled in his body, wrapped around him like a woolly coat, I rest my head back against his shoulder.  
Jareth woke up soon after, but thought I was still asleep, so I played along. He used his arm wrapped around my back and gently ran rings around the small of my back.  
I smiled and buried my head in his shoulder.  
“Good afternoon love.” He said stroking my hair.  
“Good morning.” I replied, causing him to laugh lightly. It was a running joke of ours that, no matter what time I woke up, as far as I was concerned, it was morning.

“Sarah?” he asked distant and distracted.  
“Yes?” I asked, confused.  
“Will you tell me… about her? Your real mother?”  
I smiled and nodded. I had long since come to terms with the fact that my mother is never coming back.  
“I was 5 when my mother left. Her name was Deanna. She was an amazing woman, an actress. She was beautiful. She was thought to be the most beautiful and talented woman in show business. I used to love spending time with her. Dad says she would spend every minute she wasn’t at work with me.”  
I was lost in the memories of my mother when Jareth spoke up.  
“What happened.”  
“Apparently we weren’t the only ones who thought she was the best. This creep used to follow my mother around all the time. He would send her letters, call the house, show up at the door looking for her. He started to scare us, he just wouldn’t leave her alone. He broke into the house a few times and stole some of my mother’s things. We even came home one day and found he had been laying in my mother and fathers bed.  
One day, my mother wasn’t home and he showed up at the house again. He forced his way through the door and knocked my father out. My father told me that when my mother came home, she had walked in to see rose petals laid on the floor. Apparently she followed them up to the bedroom where the man had tricked her into thinking he was my father by darkening the lights. She realised who he was and resisted, and he tried to kill her.” I trailed off. I don’t know how, but I remembered some of this. I may have only been four, but I remembered every detail of him knocking my father out, right down to the time on the clock behind him.  
“Did he kill her?”  
I laughed slightly. “No. She knocked him out with the lamp on the bedside table and ran downstairs to find me. He had locked me in the fridge, somehow I hadn’t froze to death. My mother rang the police, but when they got there, he was gone.  
My mother, father and me had to go into protective custardy, apart. My mother was moved away and was told she could never contact us to keep us safe. Me and my father were moved to Chicago with new names, my father had a new job, I had a new school, but I didn’t have a mother. That’s when Karen came along.   
I never saw that man again, but he’s still out there.”  
“What was your name? Before?”  
I smiled. I liked that about Jareth. I can tell him of the darkest things that happened to me, and he asked the simple questions that always make me smile. He always wanted to know more about me.  
“My name was Sarah Mary Campbell. My father fought to keep Sarah, because it was his mother’s name. He tried to keep Mary too because my mother picked it out, but they wouldn’t let him., they called me Sarah Louise Williams. He would still use it though. When I was in trouble and no one, including Karen, was around to hear him. My father’s name was Samuel Campbell. He changed his name to Robert because it was his father’s name.”  
He nodded, smiling slightly. “Which do you prefer?”  
“I don’t know. I often missed Campbell, but I also liked Williams because it sounded nicer. I used to spend hours thinking about it, which I would rather go by. After a few migraines I decided it was easier for me to think of myself as not having a last name. But then I felt like I was missing something.   
Eventually I came to terms with the fact I would never see my mother again and just accepted Williams as I was given.”  
He smiled slightly, laughing to himself.  
“What?”  
“You always think too much into things. ‘What’s in a name, that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.’”  
“Are you quoting Shakespeare?”  
“Yes, now he was an amazing man… And he could really hold his alcohol. It’s a good job I can’t time travel, If so I would still owe him a chicken.” He said smiling, his mind somewhere else, as if remembering the chicken.  
“I never know when to take you seriously.” I laughed, standing and turning to help him up, but he had already stood. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into him.  
“It’s true. What he meant, Sarah. Was that, A name is just a name. It doesn’t matter what or who that name links you too, or what it means. What truly matters is what you make that name stand for. In the underground, when people say the name Sarah Williams, they don’t think of your abusive step-mother or your kind hearted father. They think of the woman who defeated the Labyrinth, The woman who defeated me and then came back. The woman who I fell in love with.”  
With that last bit, he leant in and kissed me passionately. 

Hi Guys, finally catching up on my updates. I have already finished this book, but have been having trouble with archive. I am slowly re uploading and, once i've done this, I will start uploading my second and third *ish* book. Ill explain that later.

Thanks for reading

 

Labyrinth


	42. I Tried To Kill Him... Twice

Jareth’s POV  
Me and Sarah spent most of the afternoon talking about her mother. She sounded like an amazing woman. Talking about her gave me an idea, but that comes later.  
“What about you? What was your father like?”  
I thought for a moment.  
“He was a kind man. He tried to protect me and my siblings from everything. But he also taught me everything. He taught me how to control the old magic, he was the one I got it from. He was King Of The Labyrinth before me too. He trained me and Gareth to succeed him, but forgave him when Gareth told him he did not want to be king.”  
“Because of Ruby?”  
“Not entirely. Gareth never really wanted to be king, he always said it didn’t suit him. And when he fell in love with Ruby it just gave him another reason not to be. My father supported that, and he tried to find a way of making it legal for them to marry, he approved of their relationship.”  
“He sounds amazing.”  
I smiled. She would have liked him. And he would have absolutely loved her. He would have liked her fighting spirit.  
“He was.”  
At that moment the doors to the cell burst open and Ruby and Gareth came hurtling in. I helped them up as Sarah shouted insults at the guards.  
“We might not be here willingly but keep throwing us around like that and we won’t be here much longer and I don’t think your asshat of a boss wants us dead now does he!”  
God I love that woman.   
“Now that was fun.” Ruby said, standing up laughing.  
“Fun?” Gareth said out of breath. “You almost got us killed.”  
“Twice.” Ruby said, as if that made it any better.  
“What happened?” I asked.  
“Well Vailan tried to get me to give up the High Grounds in exchange for our freedom”  
“Which you said no to?” I cut in, just be sure.  
“Of course I said no… And then I tried to kill him.” She said matter of factly.  
“… You what?” I asked, trying to keep the approval out of my voice.  
“I lunged at him and tried to kill him.”  
“What happened?”  
“She forgot she was human, that’s what happened.” Gareth piped up, clearly displeased by the whole encounter. “The impact of the wall should have killed her.”  
Ruby walked steadily over to where he was stood, back tuned. She took his hand and pulled him around so that now they were stood sideways on.  
“Come on Gareth, this is me were talking about. Human or not it would take more than a metaphorical head on collision with a bus and two cars to kill me.” She smiled, as if that was supposed to help.  
“What happened next?” I said and Ruby looked up at me thankfully. She had needed someone to inject conversation.  
“He made some empty threats about getting to the High Grounds and killing all the angels, but Ruby was quick to point out the fact that he could not enter the high grounds. He started hitting on Ruby again, which was kind of gross. But I did laugh when she slapped him around the face.” Gareth relayed and Ruby laughed slightly as if remembering slapping him. “He babbled about nonsense and how ‘Ruby is the bad guy here’ and how ‘she’s the one who split the family up’ and all that utter crap. And then…” He glared at Ruby and she looked at me proudly.   
“I tried to kill him again.”  
I laughed, earning a glare from Gareth. “Always so persistent.”   
Ruby laughed and filled us in on some more minor details of their encounter with Vailan.

Hi Guys, this one is a really short chapter which I was told I wasn’t allowed to write by my doctor because, the metaphorical head on collision with a bus and two cars wasn't so metaphorical for me. She said I had to stay away from any forum of technology and stay in bed all day… So naturally i've been on my feet all day at work and my laptop since I got home.  
Comments are always welcomed, I really enjoy reading them.

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


	43. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

Jareth’s POV  
Ruby and Gareth had already gone to sleep, but me and Sarah stayed up talking… Some of the time. There was a coving in one of the walls we had found earlier in the day that gave us a bit of privacy if one of the others woke.  
I was currently laid on my back with Sarah laid on top of me, messing with my hair.  
“What, exactly, are you doing to my poor hair?”  
She laughed. “Uhmmm, nothing.” She said cryptically, trying and failing to hide her smile. “But seriously, its longer than mine.” She said, holding up a lock of her hair as if to make her point.  
I laughed lightly at her, taking the lock of hair out of her hands and playing with it.  
“I thought you liked my hair long.” She smiled and I grinned. “I thought you liked having something to grab on to.”  
She blushed and looked down nervously, causing me to laugh a bit more.  
I looked to the side to see what she was doing with my hair.  
Is that what I think it is.  
“Is that a braid?” I said, rolling over so that I was on top of her, pinning her hands to the ground. “I don’t think so.”  
She laughed and squirmed playfully beneath me, but we both knew I was too strong. That’s when I noticed them.  
“Sarah?” She must have known what I had noticed because the smile left her face and she moved from beneath me.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked, turning in the spot I was sat to see her now stood in front of me, back turned.  
“Because I didn’t know how you would react. I knew it would upset you if you knew about them.”  
“Them?” I asked and she looked down at the ground. “Show me.” I said standing, and Sarah started taking off her dress.  
Sarah now fully unclothed, I stared in horror as I ran my fingers over the newly developed bruises over her body.  
Her whole back was bruised, the tops of her arms and around her wrists were bruised black.  
“Do they hurt?” I asked, shocked she didn’t tell me.  
She shook her head.  
I lightly touched the one at the top of her shoulder and turned away from her.  
I had always known I was stronger than Sarah, but I had never thought I could do this to her.  
I started walking over to the other side of the room when she caught my arm.  
“Jareth…” She started, the tears in her eyes audible in her voice.  
“No Sarah. I took you from your step-mother because she abused you, and I hate her with every fibre of my being for it. I took you away from all that because I never wanted you to get hurt ever again. I never thought I could…” I trailed off, I couldn’t say it. I couldn’t even think about what I did to her.  
“Hey.” She stepped in front of me, but I couldn’t look her in the eyes. Apparently she didn’t like that because she pulled my head up to look at her. “I don’t care. I’m happy, I am so happy and that’s because of you. So what if I got a few bruises-”  
“Sarah-”  
“No Jareth. Please just hear me out.” I nodded and she continued. “This was always going to be hard. Your much stronger than I am, and you’ve always been careful. These bruises are as much on me as they are you Jareth, but I don’t care about them. When you told me I would be stuck here, you also said I would become Fae and immortal. If so, then we only have to be careful until then.”  
“But what if I hurt you again?”   
“Did you not see how happy I was five minutes ago? If I was scared you might hurt me again would I do this?” She pulled me in and kissed me lightly. Every part of my body was screaming at me to pull away in case I hurt her again, but something about her always kept me there. I wrapped my arms slowly and gently around her waist as to not hurt her and hugged her lightly into me.  
She pulled away and smiled at me, cradling my cheek.  
“You see. We can do this, I know we can. I love you Jareth.”  
I smiled and ran light rings around the small of her back with my fingers. I had regained my control over my strength again.  
“I love you too.” I said and moved back in to kiss her when I realised, she still wasn’t wearing any clothes and it was cold in this dungeon. I picked her dress up off of the dungeon floor behind me and draped it over her head, then went back in for the kiss, kissing her a little more forcefully than before, but not too much to worry about hurting her.   
I found it was easy controlling my strength around her, so long as I never lost control. Which I am sure is going to prove more difficult than it appears.  
I felt Sarah grow warm beneath me and soon grow scorching hot, it was difficult to touch her. I pulled back to look at her and she had a faint glow about her. She looked down at her body startled.  
“What the hell?”  
“The most powerful thing of all.” Me and Sarah jumped away from the voice to our right. Ruby and Gareth were still sat there, eyes closed, but it was defiantly Ruby’s voice I heard, then she spoke again. “Check her over, you’ll find all the bruises are gone.” I looked at Sarah’s wrists to find they had disappeared.  
“How?” I asked, I had no magic.  
“What is the most powerful type of magic in creation Jareth?” She asked cryptically.  
“Eah… Love.” I said, remembering from the lessons I had as a child.  
“Yes. What you proved was that no matter what happened, weather he hurt you Sarah or not, you would still love him. And, Jareth, that you would always try and make it up to her, but that you can also forgive yourself because she did. Because you love her.  
That is the magic that healed the bruises.” Ruby finished and I sighed in relief. At least Sarah wouldn’t have those horrible marks on her arms that I had caused.   
“And by the way…” Ruby started. “I only know about the bruises because I spotted them earlier and was going to ask Sarah about them tomorrow. I only just woke up because I felt the magic, I haven’t heard anything you guys said.” Ruby said. I was glad she hadn’t listened In to our whole conversation.  
“Now go back to your corner, I’m going back to sleep.”   
I laughed lightly and lead Sarah back over to the coving where we were earlier.   
I laid down on my back and Sarah laid on top of me, apparently liking it there.  
She kissed me with slight force, then laid her head on my chest and fell asleep in my arms. I followed her example shortly after.

Hi Guys, please don’t hate me for this chapter.   
Comments are always welcomed xxx

Thanks so much for reading

Labyrinth


	44. I Just Need A Little Time

Warning: This chapter contains Mature/Sexual/Harassment/Violent content in graphic detail.  
You Have Been Warned.

Sarah’s POV  
I woke up before everyone else and laid staring at Jareth, drinking in the sight of him.  
Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and drag me away. I tried to scream but they covered my mouth so I kicked out. I must have caught Jareth because he woke up and lunged at me, trying to pull me back, but was struck and thrown into a wall. All the commotion had woken Ruby and Gareth up and they were trying to help too, but the shadows forced them back and slammed the door in their faces.   
I heard Jareth screaming after me as I was dragged down the hall.

I was thrown into a dark room which at first I didn’t recognise, but then I retraced my steps here.   
“These are Jareth’s chambers.” I said aloud to the empty room.  
I was startled when a deep voice answered from behind me. “They were once yes, but now they are mine.” Suddenly the lights came on and I saw who it was that had spoken.  
“Vailan. What am I doing here?” I asked. Trying and, thankfully, succeeding to keep the fear out of my voice.  
“Because I want you here.” Was all he said as he walked over to me.   
I stepped backwards to get away from him but fell on to a chaise lounge chair in the centre of the room where the bed used to be before Jareth stole it.  
I tried to stand but Vailan pushed me down.  
“I said I would take advantage of you Sarah. And It looks like now is the time to do it.”  
I pushed him off of me and scrambled away, running for the door but he caught me and pushed me into a wall.  
“I am not someone you want to disobey Sarah, and you will do well to remember that.”  
I looked into his black, void eyes, feeling as if my very soul was being pulled into them.  
I spat in his face and he slammed me into the wall harder, causing me to scream in pain.  
Sarah?! Sarah what’s going on?! I heard Jareth’s worried voice in my mind.  
“Jareth!” I screamed aloud, it was all I could do before he forced a kiss on me.  
He tried to force his tongue into my mouth but I resisted.   
He growled in annoyance and slammed his pelvis painfully into mine, causing me to cry out and he forced his tongue in.  
I could hear Jareth calling my name in my head, but I couldn’t reply.  
Then I had an idea.   
I’m sorry Jareth, but I promise you’ll kiss me for it later.  
Sarah? What are you doing?  
I didn’t answer.  
I relaxed into Vailan, pretending I enjoyed it. I thought about how much he looked like Jareth, which helped me a great deal. I tangled my hands into his hair and he pulled away smiling.   
“That’s more like it.” He grinned at me and I looked at him as if I wanted this, trying to hide my disgust and fear from him.  
I looked before me and imagined it was Jareth I was looking at, and god how much I wanted to kiss Jareth right now, How much I wanted Jareth to remove every trace of this vile man from my mouth. Finally envisioning Jareth I pulled Vailan back into the kiss longingly, using my hands tangled in his hair to deepen the kiss.  
Once I was satisfied with the amount of tongue Vailan had inside of my mouth, I bit down, HARD.  
Vailan cried out in pain, griping his mouth as blood poured from his now bitten open tongue.  
My plan had worked and I tried to run for the door, but he smacked my head against the wall, causing me to slide dazed down it to the floor.

Vailan, recovering from the shock stormed over to me. I didn’t like the look on his face.   
I tried to move away from him, but the wall stood stubbornly behind me.   
He grabbed me by the shoulder and threw me on to the chaise chair. I looked up just in time to see him coming towards me again. I tried to scramble away but he grabbed me and started to pull my dress up.  
I tried to resist but he slapped me around the face.  
“No! JARETH!” I screamed and felt a tugging sensation in my gut.

 

Just as Vailan had removed all of my cloths, as well as his trousers and was about to violate me, there was a flash of light.  
When I opened my eyes, he was running towards me. A different expression on his face.  
I tried to fight him off then he reached me, but he grabbed my arms, holding them in front of him.  
I looked deep into his mismatched eyes and realised...  
“Jareth?”  
He let go of one of my arms and stroked my cheek.  
I looked around in panic to see where Vailan was, and saw him scrupled in a corner with Ruby holding her sword to his thought, Gareth stood with his pointed in the same direction, but one hand covering his eyes.   
Ruby turned him so that his back was facing me. “You can open your eyes now Gareth, just don’t turn around. And don’t let him out of your sight.” She spat out the last few words as she looked at Vailan. I realised that the reason Gareth was covering his eyes was because I was naked… because…   
I broke down crying.  
Ruby picked up my dress which had been thrown over to the part of the floor where she was stood and walked over, handing it to Jareth.  
We stood and Jareth hugged me into him. Stroking my hair and speaking soothingly to me.  
I cried into the soft material of his shirt as he replaced my undergarments and dress.

After some time he pulled away, cupping my cheek. Tears streamed from his eyes as he wiped away my own.  
“I am so sorry I wasn’t hear sooner…” He started, his voice the pure embodiment of heartbreak, but I cut him off.  
“All that matters is that you came. I knew you would.”   
He smiled and kissed my forehead.  
“How exactly are you hear?” I asked. He had no magic here and was locked in the dungeon. But that’s when I noticed… It was gone.  
“You, Sarah. You are how I am here. I heard you scream my name and felt a tug in my stomach, and then the Rada’han around my neck just… broke. I got all my power back and came straight here.”  
I smiled lightly and he stroked my cheek once again with his thumb, before turning to where Vailan was with a murderous look on his face.  
“It’s ok Gareth, you can look away from him now that I’ve put Sarah’s cloths back on.” He spat the last few words at Vailan and I swear I saw him wince. Gareth nodded and turned to face me. He smiled sympathetically and put his hand on my shoulder, reassuring me I was safe, before moving to join Ruby just to the side of us.  
“He’s bleeding from his mouth, but I am not sure why.” Ruby stated and I smiled.  
“That’s because of that crazy bitch!” He snapped at me. “Don’t ever try and kiss her brother, the bitch will bite your tongue off.”  
Jareth looked questionably at me and I looked at the floor, blushing slightly.  
He raised my head using my chin and looked me in the eyes.  
“Is that what you meant when you said you were sorry but I’d kiss you for it later?”  
I nodded and he grinned a rather… Proud… Grin.  
“Then it looks like I have a dept to pay.” He said, Pulling me into a light kiss.  
You also have a point to prove. I said to him I my mind and he grinned against my lip.  
You know me so well. He mocked, then flicked my lip asking for entry. At first I felt a little scared after what I had just been through, but everything about this was different. It was gentle and he was asking, not forcing himself on me. I opened my lips slightly and his tongue entered, doing some of the job I had hoped. Removing every trace of that sick, sadistic, mad man from my mouth.  
I will remove any trace of him, on every part of your body later my love. You will no longer be burdened with the foulness of his touch.  
I smiled and he pulled away. Kissing me lightly once more before turning back to Vailan.  
I glanced over at Ruby and she smiled an unmistakeable smile at me.  
Well done girl.  
I smiled back and turned my attention to Jareth, who held a sword to Vailan’s thought.  
“Jareth… Don’t kill him.” I objected. Jareth glanced slightly over his shoulder to see me.  
“Sarah…” I cut him off.  
“Please Jareth. I know he deserves it and trust me, there is nothing I would rather see than his head on a stick, but I don’t want to look at you and see a killer.”  
He hesitated for a moment, but then nodded and lowered his sword.  
“Get out of my castle.” Jareth said firmly and threw a crystal ball at Vailan, who disappeared in a puff of glitter.

Jareth looked at Gareth and Ruby, who nodded and disappeared.  
He walked over to me, took my hand and we teleported.   
I looked around to see we were in the room he had given me.  
“I figured you wouldn’t want to be in my chambers tonight after…” He trailed off and a tear began to forum in the corner of his eye.  
I walked over to him and kissed him lightly.  
I cradled his cheek and wiped away the now falling tear.  
“Thank you.” I said and he placed his hand over mine.  
“Sarah.” He started and I could tell this would be hard for him to say, even though I didn’t know what it was. “Being Identical, I take it….” He paused and I started to understand what he was saying. “I’m never going to be able to touch you again am I? Because of what he did.”  
I lifted my other hand to his face and ran my thumbs under both his eyes, wiping the tears away.  
“Not forever, I just need a little time.” I said. I felt bad for doing this to him, because I wanted him so badly. But whenever he touched me, I had to remind myself that it was him, the man I loved, not the one who tried to… It wasn’t because they were identical, it just shook me up.  
He looked down and nodded, then looked back up.  
“May I at least… Remove the taist of him from your mouth?” He looked so sad saying that.  
I remembered kissing him moments ago and how different it was from his brother. How gentle and considerate he was. So I nodded and smiled, causing him to smile lightly.   
At least he’s happy. And if he’s happy, I’m happy.  
He kissed me lightly for a moment, and then flicked at my lip. I allowed him into my mouth and he ran his tongue along every surface, along every tooth, along every piece of my cheeks, all traces of Vailan going with him.  
He moved to place his hand on my waist, but hesitated. Unsure of whether or not to do it.  
I used both my hands to wrap his arms around my waist, and he pulled me in loser. Then wrapped my own arms around his neck, draping over his shoulder.

When we separated, we got ready for bed.  
Once I had taken them off, Jareth threw the dress and undergarments out of the window and passed me a night gown from the wardrobe.  
He insisted we go in the shower first so that he could wash every part of me to be sure there was no ‘filth’, as he put it, left on my body.   
He used a flannel and washed every part of my body, slowing down as to ask my permeation when he reached my chest, lower waist and back. I hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.   
This is Jareth, The man I have slept with, twice.   
The only man I have slept with. The man I loved and loved me in return. The man I will spend the rest of my immortal life with. The only man I will ever Love. The only man I will ever call mine.

I had to smile at him. He washed every part of me, but didn’t realise how dirty he actually was from a week in the dungeon.  
I picked up the spare flannel that was hanging on the wall and began to wash him too, starting at the shoulder. He looked up at me questionably and I smiled.

When we had finished in the shower and dried off, I pulled the night gown on, but not before Jareth had healed me of any cuts and bruises caused by Vailan.  
Jareth and Gareth had agreed that Ruby was right. They were twins. Twins who had a gellous older brother who got banished.  
I laid in bed, curled up to Jareth, kissing him passionately. It’s like I said before, every moment I’m with him, feels right. We laid there, tangled together, kissing for what felt like, and for once probably was, hours  
Never wanting to pull apart.

Hi Guys, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for this chapter, please please please please don’t hate me!!!!!! I felt it was the best way to get rid of Vailan, and also a good way to set the stones for Jareth and Sarah to bond better. I AM REALLY SORRY BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE!  
Your comments, including your hate comments for this chapter, Are welcomed.

Thank You So Much For Reading

Labyrinth

I wrote this a while ago and, uploading it now, I have read over it again. I am a crying mess because of this chapter and I now hate my self for doing this to Sarah. I am so sorry.


	45. I Love You Goblin King

Sarah's POV  
I laid in bed with Jareth for a little longer than we normally would have. But I didn't want to leave him, and I had a feeling he didn't want to leave me.  
He was running rings around the small of my back as usual and I sighed into his bare chest.

He laughed lightly and kissed he top of my head.   
I was glad I could still be this close to Jareth, even if I couldn't sleep with him yet after what Vailan did.

"Sarah?" He started, and I knew where this was going. "We need to get up."  
I groaned and buried my head in his chest. My hair falling around my face so I wouldn't be able to see anything even if my eyes were open. "Do we have to?"  
"Yes. We need to let everyone back into the city, remember. All the goblins are shut in the Labyrinth. They don't even know we've won."  
He was right, of course.  
After we lost the charge on the castle and were taken prisoner, Jareth had asked the Castle to tell the goblins to retreat to the Labyrinth. They didn't know that we had won the war or were back in charge.

"Fine." I said, over exaggeratingly sighing and he laughed.

He helped me out of bed and handed me a dress from the wardrobe to get changed into as he got out his own clothes. We had taken to getting dressed without magic when we weren't in a hurry. It made us feel more... Normal... I don't know, maybe it was just me who thought so.  
Jareth passed me a pair of black shoes to go with the short black and white summer dress I was wearing. Though he had put a spell on all my heels to feel like running shoes, I was happy for the flats.

He took my arm and we walked out of the door and down the hallways towards the throne room. When we got there, everything was back to where it had been before.

The Castle moved it. It hated the way Vailan had the place so, as soon as he was gone, the Castle reverted back to its old self. Jareth explained in my mind.

Oh. Good, I like it this way.

He smiled and we walked over to the balcony doors.

We looked out over the Labyrinth and I sighed. It was actually rather beautiful. The obsessive walls that moved when you weren't looking. The hedge maze that followed on, but somehow did not link to the stone walls. I would have to set out one day and explore this place. If I got lost I could just take all the left turns and get back to the castle. It would be nice to be able to sit and talk to the Labyrinth all day.

I looked to my side and saw Jareth looking over to the horizon as I just had.  
"When will we tell them?" I asked Jareth and he turned to face me.  
"Soon love. But first, I have something I must take care of."  
I tried to hide the disappointment from my face as I realised, that meant he was leaving me alone for a while.  
He walked over to me and took my hands in his.  
"Sarah. When we first met you were this infuriating and childish girl whose only view of life was 'it's not fair.' And you crushed the world I offered you. But when you came back I was scared. I was scared that you might break my heart again. But when you helped me, I saw it in your eyes would never do that to me again.  
When I first kissed you, all the air left my lungs. Not because I was so mundanely out of breath, but because I didn't need it. You were the only air I needed. You, were the only thing holding me to the floor. Not gravity, not mass, but you. It took me a while to realise it for myself, but I love you Sarah. And I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you."  
I smiled and he ran his thumb over my knuckles.  
"I want to wake up to see your face lying beside mine on the pillow.   
I want your eyes, to be the first eyes I see in a morning.   
Their beautiful emerald colour lighting my day.  
I want you in my arms every moment of every day.  
I asked you for forever, and you gave me eternity.   
So now I ask one more thing of you."  
He got down on one knee and I gasped.  
"Sarah Mary Louise Campbell Williams, would you do me, the extraordinary honor, of becoming my wife, my queen, my love, my soul."  
Rather than respond, I tackled him into a kiss with such force, I knocked us both back on to the hard rock floor.  
Jareth rolled us over, pressing my back hard against the cold stone as he kissed me harder.   
He pulled back slightly, just enough to talk.  
"Shall I take that as a yes?"  
I flicked playfully at his lip, and he opened them a crack, smiling and encouraging me to do it again.   
I obliged and flicked again, then replied.  
"Yes. Jareth Everild, the keeper of my heart and soul, and the only man I will ever love. Yes." I repeated, breathing the last word rather than speaking it and he kissed me again.  
He laid between my legs on the cold ground, kissing me passionately.  
"I love you Goblin King."  
He smiled against my lips and replied.  
"Oh god how I love you Goblin Queen."

After a little while longer kissing, he helped me up.  
We stood looking over the Labyrinth once again. He took my hand and I rest my head on his shoulder.  
"Shall we let them in?" He asked and I nodded lightly.  
He kissed the top if my head and the walls of the Labyrinth crumbled back to life, changing over and over again, always moving.   
The gates to The Goblin City opened and thousands of cheering goblins came pouring through.  
The goblins looked up at the balcony we were on and silenced.  
"Did you do it sire?! Did you ask the pretty lady?!" I heard a little goblin yell. Looking towards the source of the voice, I recognised the goblin. Freya.  
"You told her?" I asked, looking over at him confused and he smiled.  
"Who do you think, helped me find this?" He held out a ring box, with a very beautiful ring inside. “It was my mothers.”  
It was a thin band of very detailed ivy leaves. Each one joined to the other to make a perfect ring.  
He lifted our linked hands and placed the ring box in his palm, never letting go of my hand. He took the ring out with his free hand and lifted my left, where he placed the ring on my finger and kissed me.  
Cheers erupted from the crowd below, but I wasn't fazed. I had Jareth. I loved him, and he loved me, that was all that mattered.

 

Hi Guys, There will be one more chapter after this one, and then I will start the seaquil which will be called, Sarah's Return To The Labyrinth: Sooner Than You Might Think.  
I just want to thank you all for staying with me through these 45 chapters. I have made some amazing friends on this site, which makes me really happy. One of my friends who I talk to regularly and have so much in common with. Thanks again Guys.

Thank You So Much For Reading

Labyrinth.


	46. Epilogue

Jareth 's POV  
A sat in my throne properly, so in other words, uncomfortably, talking with Sarah's father Robert. After greeting him, I had asked which name he prefers. Robert or Samuel. He answered with something much like Sarah's. That he had often thought about it, and decided, he couldn't help his name being changed, but weather he liked it or not, his name was Robert, and he had to deal with it.

Robert had come back and visited with Toby after he found out about mine and Sarah's engagement. He was shocked about how soon it had happened because he had only been home a few minutes. Sarah could barely contain her laughter as she explained the time difference again.

Me and Robert were just sat talking, drinking something called tea. Apparently is was a common, non - alcoholic, beverage they drank in the Aboveground.  
At first, I was confused by the taste, but after a couple of sips, I started to like the warm brew.  
"Jareth." He started, causing me to look up from my drink. "I want to talk to you... About Sarah."  
I had a funny feeling I knew where this was going, and it wasn’t going to be easy for him, so I simply nodded.  
"She's never really had... a boyfriend. Or anyone for a matter of fact." He took a slow breath and continued.  
"She's happy with you, I can see that plain as day, but... I guess what in trying to say is... the wedding night..." He stopped and shifted in his seat. This really was uncomfortable for him, then again, I don't blame him. We never told Robert about what Vailan had tried to do... or what me and Sarah had done.  
I internally smiled at the thought of Sarah beneath me, and couldn't wait until she was ready for that again.  
Sarah... your father thinks you’re still a virgin.  
I heard her laugh inside my head and reply. He's so adorable. She laughed again and I had to try very hard to not join in.  
He's trying to give me a speech on how, you never had a relationship so I should go easy on you on the wedding night.  
She laughed again before she replied.   
Or not.  
I almost spat out my tea at that little response. Her words gave me hope that I would have her squirming beneath me sooner than I had thought.  
I snapped back into the conversation just in time to save Robert from it.  
"Don't worry Robert. I respect Sarah. And I respect that she might not want to..." I trailed off, seeing the look on his face.  
"Thank you Jareth. I am proud of my Sarah for doing what she did in the Labyrinth. And I am proud to have you, as my son in-law. When I gave you my permission, do you know why?"  
I looked at him confused. "I assumed it was because I was the only one who could keep Sarah calm through the nightmares."  
He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. "Partly yes. But also because you made her happy, and I could tell you would keep her that way. Everything about you, the way you talked, the way you held yourself, the way you acted, it was all very proud and kingly. Honestly I thought it was kind of pompous. But when I got to know you, I knew it was all a wall. I could see how... vulnerable. .. you were. But just like you helped her, you brought her to life. She did the same for you."  
I smiled and nodded at him.  
We stood just as Gareth walked through the doors. He nodded at me and I nodded back, then looked towards Robert.  
"I understand." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders.  
"I'll speak to you later my boy." He said, then did the one thing I did not expect. He hugged me. After I got over my shock, I hugged him back. I hadn't had a father figure in a long time, but Robert, no matter how unknowingly, was filling that empty role.

After Robert had left to go see Sarah and Toby, Gareth walked over to me.  
"Well well brother. Looks like you did beat me to it after all." He smiled.  
I laughed and replied. "Against you and Ruby? I have nothing and you know it."  
We laughed over that for a moment then continued to talk about our suits for the wedding. We stuck to the traditional black suit, with green waistcoat and cravats because the colour suited Sarah.  
Gareth was complaining about having to wear that light band also known as a princes crown.  
"How do you think I feel? Have you seen that sandbag of a crown I have to wear? I'll implode from the gravity pull."  
We laughed a little while longer and Gareth continued, telling me the guest list. There weren't many people, but it was boring me to death.  
I started to think of Sarah in her wedding dress. Obviously it was up to Sarah and Ruby to design it, but I could still dream.  
I pictured myself and Sarah, after the wedding, standing on the balcony to our bedroom. I stood behind Sarah, my arms around her waist as I kissed her neck. She turned to me and that look in her eyes told me the one thing I wanted. And my hands slid down to the laces on her wedding dress.

"Jareth!" I heard, Gareth snapping me out of my thought.  
"Would you please stop imagining taking Sarah out of a dress she hasn't even got yet! I'm trying to talk."  
I laughed and we continued.

 

Ruby and Gareth had left me and Sarah for some time alone. I walked over to her, her back facing me, and wrapped my arms around her waist, lightly kissing her neck as she leant back onto me. She turned in my grip so she was facing me, pulling me into a hug. I hadn't realised what she was doing until it was too late. She started kissing down my neck. Licking and biting at the skin. I groaned and she smiled against the skin, before biting down hard on the soft spot.  
I used my arms wrapped around Sarah to pick her up lightly off the floor and walked backwards into the room.   
I placed Sarah down on the floor, I was about to turn us around so I was on top, but she pushed me onto the bed before I had chance. Normally I would want to be in control, but I liked being beneath Sarah for once, as she laid between my legs rather than the other way around.  
She moved back to my mouth and steadied her kissing, and I followed.  
I placed my hands on her waist as we laid there, kissing softly.  
As much as I wanted Sarah beneath me, I enjoyed this too.  
"Just one more day." She whispered against my lips.  
I smiled as I corrected her, using a quote from our first encounter which rather bizarrely lined up.  
"One day, nine hours and twenty three minutes, and you'll be mine."  
She laughed lightly and kissed me once more, before lying on my stomach, playing with my hair as she had done in the dungeon. We were discussing the flowers for the wedding. Sarah insisted on having white rose bouquets everywhere, but I interjected with red. In the end we agreed.   
We were going to have white bouquets with a single red rose in them, red rose petals down the aisle and Sarah's bouquet would be entirely made out of red roses and foliage.  
Sarah hadn't told me much about the dress, except that I was white, which I kind of figured.  
Sarah and I had also talked about it and, no one was going to have to wear there crowns, which would cheer Gareth up and made me a very happy man to the point where I kissed her again.

Me and Sarah spent the rest of the day talking over the last few details and when we realised how late it was, fell to sleep.

We woke the next morning and laid talking a little longer. Today, Sarah and I would be separated due to tradition, which also meant I would be sleeping in my own chambers tonight, which reminds me. I had better put the bed back.

I kissed Sarah and said my goodbyes just in time for Gareth and Ruby to walk through the door.  
After we left, I told Gareth about the decision to ditch the crowns and he literally jumped in the air. He was always so enthusiastic.

I spent the day helping to set up the decorations in the throne room, where the wedding would be.

I had some of the goblins move my throne and now in its place, stood the alter, where I would marry the love of my life.

Gareth kept trying to give me supportive words on how, 'it will all be ok.' And how, 'she'll love it.' Though I think he was trying to convince himself more than me.

The day passed by rather fast and before you knew it, it was night time.  
I laid in my bed, talking with Sarah in mind.  
Is Ruby sat watching you?

No. She was though. I told her she was creeping me out so she went and sat outside.

The same thing with Gareth. I said, wondering if they had secretly snuck off to be in each other's company. Keeping myself and Sarah apart, they had not seen much of each other.  
This bed is way too big without you.  
"I agree." Sarah jumped as I wrapped my arm around her waist in bed.  
"Jareth what are you doing? We're not supposed to see each other before the wedding." She scolded, though I could tell she was happy.  
I smiled and pulled her back against my chest. "I'm not looking... are you?"  
She laughed and snuggled in further as I kissed and nuzzled the side if her neck.  
"I love you Sarah."  
"I love you too Jareth."  
I smiled and we fell asleep.

 

I had managed to get up and out of Sarah's room before Ruby or Gareth entered in the morning.  
I was now stood at the altar, waiting for Sarah, who was half way down the aisle.

The End

Hi Guys, yes that is going to end there. That also concludes this book. To leave you guys to stew your hatred for me, the next book will not be published until next week for 'dramatic effect.'

Thanks everybody xxxxx

For the last time in this story,

Thanks for reading

Labyrinth


End file.
